DoKyungSoo ILoveYou
by I'am KaiSooShipper
Summary: Heii...[CHAP 5 UPDATE! yuhuu...]dokyungsoo seorang maid yang dapat menarik perhatian seorang Kimjongin yang sedang bersedih karena kedua orangtuanya. bagaimamna cerita selanjutnya cekidott... (summary gagal). KAISOO/KAIDO, slight BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Pov'**

Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang tampan, dengan kulitnya juga dibilang eksotik yap.. kulitnya agak hitam ia mengeliat tak nyaman entah ia akan bangun atau apa?

"eughh.. " matanya melirik ke jam yang ada di dinding. Jam 08.30 "ahh.. masih terlalu pagi" gumamnya

Tok.. tokk.. Tokk..

"Kai.. bangun nak! Ini sudah siang. Kamu harus sarapan dulu! Kai!" ujar suara perempuan paru baya "nanti oemma au masih capek. Lagi pula aku baru pulang, jadi agak siang aja bangunnya" "ayolahh.. tidurnya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Kalau kau bangun nanti kau tidak akan bertemu dengan eomma dan appa" "Ck.. pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lagi" decak Kai "Ne.. aku akan bangun" "Ah~~ bagus lah. Cepat ne"

SKIP

"Morning Appa eh mana Oemma?" sambil mencium pipi appanya.

"ini bukan pagi lagi kai" – Appa "cepatlah sarapan" oemmamu sedang berdandan "ne ne.. " sambil mengoles selai di rotinya. "bagaimana sekolahmu di Amrik? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Appa "em.. seperti yang appa tau yaa walupun aku sering ke club dengan teman-teman." "emm.. pertahankan nilaimu yang bagus dan prestasimu itu. Tapi jangn terlalu sering ke club untuk bersenang-senang. Pikirkan juga masa depanmu itu "Come on Appa ayolah jangan berbicara seperti itu dulu dipagi hari yang cerah ini" decak kesal keluar dari mulut Kai. "ahh~~ kalian sudah sarapan ya? Miana oemma lama berdandan" "Kalian mau keluar negeri lagi?" tanya Kai dengan muka sedihnya. Bayngkan baru saja dia pulang dari Amrik, sudah ingin ditinggal dengan orang tunya dia ingin liburan yang menyengkan bukan dengan kedua orang tuanya? "Oh.. ayolah Kai. Ini de- "demi masa depanku?" perkataan appanya ia lanjutkan dengan wajah yang datar. "ohh.. chagi oemma dan appa hanya sebentar palingan hanya 5 bulan di paris" "What? 5 bulan, sebentar!? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tinggal disana atau tak usah pulang kerumah selamnya dan tinggalkan lah anaknya semata wayangnya ini. Huft.. -_-" gerutu Kai dalam hati. "tapi tenang saja. Nanti ada yang memasakan untukmu, membereskan rumah dan segalanya yang berbau masalah rumah tangga." Ujar oemmanya Kai agar meyakinkan putranya yang agak manja ini. "oeh.. Ok lah" dengan wajah datarnya. "ok bagus kalau begitu" Cup. Kedua orang tuanya mencium pipi anaknya dan sebelum pergi oemmanya berkata. "nanti dia akan datang besok. Dan pastikan kau akan menyukainya orangnya cantik, baik, dan agak hyperaktif, dan juga dia lemah lembut".

**Kai Pov'**

"aku tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Oemma dan Appaku tadi. Aku kecewa dengn mereka bagaimana bisa mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada anaknya yang baru pulang? Sungguh kejam" batin Kai

SKIP.

Tok.. tokk tokk..

Ck!.. siapa sih pagi-pagi datang kesini? Menganggu saja" batin Kai karena terganggu dengan ketokan pintu yang ternyata ada orang. Saat membuka pintu "Annyeonghaseo" sambil membungkukkan badanya. "annyeonghaseo DoKyungSoo Imnida, aku orang adalah orang panggilan dari..? dari siapa ya? Emm... Ahh! Nyonya Kim. Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Tuan dan nyonyanya ada gk?" panjang lebar apa dehh Kyungsoo bicarakn. Dan Kai hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh dengan mata yang sembab karena habis menagis. "Oeh.. hei?" sambil melambaikan didepan wajahnya Kai. "ahh.. nde ini memang kediamannya tuan dan nyonya Kim. Tapi beliau sedang keluar negeri. Dan saya adalah anaknya." Dengan suara agak serak dan mukanya yang datar. "Ahh.. ternyata anaknya ya boleh aku masuk? Sepertinya rumahmu perlu dibersihkan sekarang?" – Kyungsoo. "Ahh~~ jadi kau yang akan "mengurusku" dan mengurus segala yang ada dirumahku ini." Ujar kai dengan tangan yang melingkar didada dan dengan suara yang agak menggoda. "Nde.. boleh aku masuk aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" "Ahh.. ne silahkan" mempersilhakan kyungsoo masuk. Dengan sigap kyungsoo langsung mencari sapu, pel, dan emoceng untuk membersihkan semua peralatan di rumah Kim. "ahh tunggu! Emm.. aku harus panggil dia tuan muda bukan?" batin kyungsoo " emm.. tuan muda, apakah tuan muda sudah sarapan?" tanya kyungsoo. "Apa? Tuan muda? Tak usah panggil aku seperti itu panggil saja aku 'Kai'" "baiklah tuan muda eh.. maksudku Kai" sambil menuju kedapur "bgaimana kalau aku buatkan sarapan nasi goreng spesial untukmu Kai?" "Emm OK lah aku tunggu, lagi pula perutku juga kelaparan ingin diminta diisi. Hehe" "ahh Ok lh tunggu sebentar ne".

_**KyungSoo Pov'**_

"hah.. ternyata yang punya rumah baik juga ya. Tampan lagi hehe.. Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo? Dia itu anak majikanmu, sudahlah nanti lama lagi buat nasi gorengnya" gumam dalam hati kyungsoo "ahh akhirnya selesai juga. Emm tapi dimana Kai? Apa dia mandi? Ahh sudah lah aku mau membersihkan rumah sebesar ini dulu. Fighting Kyungsoo!" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangganya keatas. "emm... wangi masakan apa ini? Uu.. wanginya menggoda, perutku lapar segera ke tempat tujuan" gumam Kai. "ahh.. ternyata wangi masakanmu Kyungsoo? Wanginya menggoda seperti dirimu" sambil duduk di meja makan!

Blushh~~

"ahh.. apa yang kau bicarakan Kai?" sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "haha.. tpi memang masakanmu wangi sekali, rasanya ingin segera memakannya" "kalau begitu segera lah makan, nanti dingin lagi" saran kyungsoo "ne.. selamat makan! Nyem.. emm enak enak sekali". Sambil mengunyah nasi goreng yang ada dimulutnya "kau pintar memasak Kyungsoo" puji Kai "hehe gomawo, kau ingin yang lain sebelum aku pergi untuk memebrsihkan yang lainnya?" tanya kyungsoo. "emm.. sepertinya tidak, kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain"- Kai

_**Kai Pov'**_

"wahh.. dia imut sekali sih seperti bidadari dia orang atau bukan?" sambil melihati Kyungsoo yang sedang bebersih diruang tengah. "Kenpa dia harus menjadi maid dirumah ini sih? Lebih baik dia jadi kekasihku saja?Eh.. apa yang kau pikirkan kai? Pacar? Aku menyukainnya? Wahh deabak! Baru bertemu hari ini,kau sudah jatuh cinta? Uhukk.. uhukk.. ya ampun! Tersedak, air.. air kyungsoo.. "waeyo?.. oehh Kai, kau tersedak! Sebentar aku ambilkan air dulu" dengan wajah panik Kyungsoo mengambilkan air untuk Kai "ahh~~ Gomawo" "ya.. apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau tersedak seperti ini?" dengan wajah agak cemas sambil membersihkan bibir Kai yang kotor. "Ya ampun! Ini manusia atau bukan? Sadarkan aku tuhan. Kau terlalu berlebihan memebrikan manusia dengan sesempurna ini" dumam Kai dalam hati sampai-sampai mulutnya sedikit terbua karena terlalu terpukau dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Sontak merasa dilihati oleh Kai, kyungsoo tersadar dan berhenti membersihkan mulut Kai. "aa.. mianagu, aku lancang memebersihkan mulutmu. Maaf kan aku, emm aku lanjutkan membersihkan ruang tamu dulu." Menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malu dan rona merah yang ada pada wajah Kyungsoo "Hhaha.. kau lucu sekali dengan ekspresi seperti itu, kau tampak imut sekali" goda Kai "eh.. kau bisa saja Kai" dengan nada malu

SKIP

_**Author Pov'**_

Seorang yoeja yang baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah, terlihat kulit putih susunya yang mengiurkan bibirnya yang pink, dan matanya yang belo, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dia kasur yang tidak terlalu besar, ia terlihat lelah hari ini karena baru selesai membersihkan rumah majikannya dan rumah ia sendiri, membersihkan rumah majikannya? Yap.. dia DoKyungSoo seorang yoeja yang ingin hidup mandiri tidak tergantung oleh orang tuanya, sebenarnya ia tidak harus bekerja seperti ini, yaa karena orang tuanya pengusaha terbesar ke 3 se-kota Seoul, tpi dia tidak ingin selalu merepotan kedua orang tunya walupun itu tidak sama sekali untuk merepotkan orang tunya! Pokoknya dia ingin hidup mandiri itu saja.

"eughhh.. lelah sungguh lelah, rumahnya kurang besar" gerutu Kyungsoo

Kriukk kriukk..

"ahh ternyata aku lapar. Kyungsoo.. kyungsoo.. baiklah aku akan masak sesuatu dulu"

Saat melihat ke dalam kkulkasnya ternyata hanya ada sebungkus ramen. "Hah! Sudahlah dari pada aku tidak makan sama sekali bisa mati kelaparan aku"

"aahh akhirnya jadi juga, selamat makan! Sruuupp.. haha masta sincha masta.. emm.. besok aku datang jam berapa ya? Kalau pagi lagi nanti kayak tadi. Kainya belum bangun, kalau agak siang nanti aku dimarahinya lagi. Ahh sdh lah pagi saja" - Kyungsoo

_**Author Pov'**_

Sedari tadi seorang namja kulit tan sedang tidak nyaman dengan tempat tidurnya? Kenpa ya? Sibuk membolak-balikkan badannya kesana kemari sampai-sampai seprei biru toska yang sudah rapi sekarang menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Aish..! kenapa aku selalu terbayang dirimu Kyungsoo? Ahhh... aku pusing

Tok.. tokk.. tokk..

"hah? Ya ampun ini sudah malam masih ada yang mau bertamu? Dasar tamu tdak tau keadaan pemilik rumahnya huft.. " gerutu Kai, karena seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Clek..

"nuguya?" _slep_ seseorang langsung memeluknya. "hai bro.. kau tak mengabariku kalau kau sudah pulang? Dengan suara yang rada berat "yak! Kau ini ehm.. lepas! Yak Park ChanYeol lepaskan aku, segera au tidak bisa bernafas" "aigoo.. kau tak merindukan sahabatmu ini oeh?" sambil melepaskan pelukannya "bagaimana bisa aku merindukan sahabat yang ingin membunuh sahabatnya sendiri?" "ahh sudah lah. Aku boleh masukkan? Aku ingin banyak mengobrol dengan sahabatku yang satu ini"

"Oh My God! Yoo man.. kau sungguh berantakan dan juga jorok" cibir chanyeol "aish.. aku sedang malas membersihkannya, nanti ada juga yang bersihkannya, tenang saja! Apa yang kau ingin katakan oeh?" tanya Kai "ahh.. itu i-tu hehe. Sambil cengar cengir seperti orang bodoh. Saat aku tau kau sudah pulang dari Amrik, aku sangat gembira, aku merindukkanmu" "aishh.. sudah cepat lah kau ini menganggu pemilik rumah yang ingin istirahat tau! "emm.. hehe aku ingin curhat, aku menyuakai Maidku sendiri, apakah itu bodoh?" tanya chanyeol "ah! Knpa nasibnya sama sepertiku menyukai maidnya sendiri? Hah? Menyukai? Aku sudah menyatakan kalau aku menyukai maidku sendir! Ohh God! Please perasaan bimbang apa ini?" gumam dalam hati Kai "hoyy.. ya kau tak mendengarkanku ya? Aish kau ini sahabat yang tidak baik ternyata!"gerutu chanyeol sambil memanyunan bibirnya. "ohh~~ ne . aniya aku mendengarkanmu tenang saja. Emm sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Apakah dia cantik?" tanya Kai untuk menyakini bahwa dia memang mendengarkan sahabatnya ini. "Em.. sejak ia bekerja di rumahku, yaa beberapa bulan ang lalu sihh. Ohh dia sungguh cantik, dia imut, ceria, baik. Aku suka bibirnya yang tipis itu.. hah! Mengiurkan" nafas panjang yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol "Aishh.." sambil getok kepalanya chanyeol "dasar otak yadong. Em.. sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu" sambil malu-malu "Mo? Hahaha.. hahaha.. hahaha ya! Kim Jong In sedang jatuh cinta rupanya" setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang ingin K:ai bicarakan.

"aish.. kau ini membuat aku malu saja. Hah! Itu jatuh cinta? Cepet baget jatuh cintanya? Ayolah kawan beneran aja? Baru sehari bertemu dengannya"- Kai "ya.. akku ini berpengalaman kawan. Jadi tak usah meragukkanku aku juga seperti itu kepada baekkieku" malu-malu – Chanyeol "baekkie? Siapa baekkie? Ya! Berhenti seperti itu menjijikan sekali kau malu-malu seperti itu. Kau tak pantas, wajahmu itu wajah pelawak tau! Haha" ejek Kai "ahay yak! Enak sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu. Aish sudah lah baekkie itu maid yang aku sukai itu. Aku panggil dia dengan sebutan baekkie, biar romantis" "haha.. ha-ha-ha itu menjijikan Park Chan Yeol" dengan wajah yang datar "ahh sudah lah terserahku dia kan maidku sendiri jadi berhak aku memanggilnya apa pun. Oh ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah makan? Aku sangat lapar kau membuat sesuatu? Makanan ringan pun tak apa-apa"  
"aku tidak lapar jadi aku tak makan apa pun, aku malas keluar walaupun makanan ringan pun. Kenapa kau lapar? Makan di luar saja" – Kai "ayo kau juga ikut. Bukannya kaku bilang tidak makan?" "aku bilang aku tidak lapar, sudah pergi keluar sendiri saja" "aish.. kau ini sahabatku bukan sih? Sahabatnya sedang kelaparan seperti ini dibiarkannya saja. Ayolah kau payah sekali" – Chanyeol "Ok ok.. biar kau puas, aku akan ikut ck.. menyusahkan saja" berdiri menganti baju sambil berdecak kesal.

SKIP.

TBC

Ok Wulan bawa FF baru lagi. _Dasar author edan. yang kemarin aja masih berantakan dan gk jelas. sekarang ada FF baru lagi_

ampun.. ampun.. maafin wulan. soalnya wulan binggung lanjutin ceritanya maaf ya.. :D

Ok selamat baca yaa.. maaf dehh klo jelek. otaknya juga lagi jelek nihh *kenapa nulis FF baru lagi klo otaknya lagi jelek?* -_-

Review yaa.. biar wulan semangat untuk lanjtin cerita FF wulan yang gila ini.

Maksih :* :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa..

Wulan balik lagi dengan cerita FF yang sama yaitu : DoKyungSoo IloveYou

OK Wulan makasih banget yang udah Review maksih udah kasih saran dan kritiknya

Tapi ya.. kalo kasih kritik atau saran jangan yang menyakitkan dong~~ Wulan jadi sedih bacanya.

Memang kalian boleh kritik dan saran malah Wulan membutuhkannya untuk nyemangatin wulan buat ngelanjutin setiap cerita FF yang ulan buat tpi jangan yang menyakitkan wulan sedih.. sedihh baget sampe-sampe wulan enggak nulis ini FF sama yang satunya gara-gara satu orang yang review, terus akhirnya wulan mikir kasian FF yang lan buat susah payah dengan pemikiran wulan sendiri. Mau kasih saran dan kritik gk apa-apa tpi jgn yang menyakit kan ya.. Gomawo :* wulan cinta kalian :*

Ok curhatannya udahan dulu dehh.. cekidott

**NO PLAGIAT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Mau merubah Ratednya menjadi.. 'wah.. wah.. dirubah menjadi apa?'* wahh readers menjadi curiga hehe.. ditunggu aja dehh mau diganti dengan apa OK. Love You :* . tapi itu baru rencana kalau gk jadi gk apa-apa ya.. :D hehe**

_Sebelumnya'_

"aish.. tidak lapar jadi aku tidak makan apa pun, aku malas keluar walaupun makanan ringan pun. Kenapa kau lapar? Makan diluar saja" – Kai "ayo kau juga ikut. Bukanya kau bilang kau belum tidak makan?" "aku bilang aku tidak lapar, sudah pergi keluar sendiri saja " – Kai "aish.. kau ini sahabatku bukan sih? Sahabatnya sedang kelaparan seperti ini dibiarkan saja. Ayolah kau payah sekali" – Chanyeol "Ok.. ok biar kau puas, aku akan ikut ck.. menyusahkan saja" berdiri menganti baju sambil berdecak kesal.

"Ok aku pulang dulu oeh! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan malam. Kau memang sahabat yang paling baik" mengeluarkan kedua jari jempolnya ke arah Kai. "ia ia.. " dengan suara malasnya. "sudah pulang sana aku ingin tidur kau menganggu acara tidurku saja" – Kai . "Ok.. ok semoga mimpi indah oeh! Hehe" – Chanyeol .

"ahh.. akhirnya aku bisa merasakan ini lagi, dasar tiang listrik datang kerumah orang malam-malam seperti hantu saja ck.. sudah lah aku capek hoamm.." – Kai

"_**Kyungsoo? Hah! Itu benar kau? Benarkah kau Kyungsoo?kenapa dia ada disini?Oh my god!DIA di-a dia tampak lebih cantik dan seksi dengan pakaian seperti itu, oh lihat lah kulit putih susunya itu dan lihat leher jenjang nan menggoda itu kakinya yang putih dan mulus aish! Aish!.. kau gila Kim Jong In kau sungguh gila" .tiba-tiba~~ "Kai-a~~ aku mencintaimu **_**CUP.."**_** – Kyungsoo . "oh tuhan oh tuhan dia menciumku demi langit dan bumi di-a dia menciumku?! Benarkah ini tuhan?..." saat sedang ingin memperdalam ciumannya.**_

"_Bruukk_..! Aduhh.. aaa.. aish pinggangku oh.. sialan! Hah? a-ku aku hanya mimpi? Hah.. hah..huft -_- hemm jam berapa sekarang? 06.30 ahhhh... kenapa aku mimipi dia? Apa aku benar-benar mencintai dia oeh? Kau gila kau sungguh gila Kim Jong In, sampai-sampai kau bermimpi di cium olehnya" decak Kai.

"Kriukk.. kriukk.. oeh? Perutku lapar oh tuhan, apa Kyungsoo sudah datang? Hah! Iya Kyungsoo apa dia sudah datang oeh?" bergegas berdiri sampai-sampai lupa bahwa pinggangnya sedang sakit.

"aww.. aww.. aku lupa baru terjatuh dari kasur. Ohh sakit sekali sss.. adakah yang mau membantuku? Huft" – Kai keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah dengan berjalan sedikit bungkuk dan memegang pinggangnya yang sakit.

**Ruang Tengah**

"aish.. kok belum datang? Perasaan kemarin dia datang pagi deh?" – Kai . "Kriukk.. kriukk.. aduhh perutku lapar sekali lagi, ayolah Kyungsoo kenapa belum datang"

_**07.30 ~~~**_

Ting nong.. ting nong..

"hah? Apa itu Kyungsoo?" berlari terburu-buru dan membuka pintu. "Kyungsoo.. ken-". "Ahh~~ mian, aku datangnya agak siang, badanku sakit semua jadi keenakan tidur maaf sekali lagi maafkan aku kai" tanpa sadar Kai ternyata sedari tadi melongo melihat Kyungsoo datang.

**Kai Pov'**

"Oh! Tuhan apa yang aku lihat saat ini, kenapa jantungku bedebar lebih kencang, ohh tuhan berhentilah membuat aku terpesona olehnya lihat lah karyamu ini tuhan bisahkah kau tidak memancarkan saat ini! Oeh? Lihat mata bulatnya, bibirnya yang pink itu aku ingin rasanya! rasanya mengecupnya seperti dalam mimpi ku tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang polos, huft sudah.. sudah aku tak tahan!" tersadar dari lamunanya . "Kai.. kai.. ya! Kai.." sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Kai yang sedari tadi masih melongo. "Kai.. boleh aku masuk, aku ingin segera membereskan rumahmu! Kai.." dengan sedikit dikuatkan volume suaranya

"ahh.. ne ne.. silahkan masuk" tersadar dari lamunanya membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk dengan masih memandang Kyungsoo

"Oh! Kenapa yang aku lihat Kyungsoo memakai baju sangat ketat? Padahal itu kan tidak ketat! Sadar lah Kai, jangan terbawa oleh pikiran pervert mu dulu OK! Pasti ada waktunya. Ya ada waktunya kau hanya perlu bersabar Huft.." dalam batinya sambil mengusap dadanya.

"ahh Kyungsoo-ya emm.. aku lapar bisakah kau membuatan aku sesuatu? Aku benar-benar lapar" – Kai "ahh ne. Kau mau ku buatkan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "terserah kau saja lah". "Ah~ ok lah"

.

.

"Ah.. ini dia Spagetti Kimchi sudah siap disajikan" – Kyungsoo . "Ahh sudah selesai ya" dengan antusias mengambil sepiring spagetti buatan Kyungsoo. "slup.. wahh enak sekali nyem.. nyem.." – Kai . "Ya.. kau seperti orang yang tidak makan seharian, sabar-sabar makannya spegettinya masih panas." – Kyungsoo . "emm.. a-ku me-mang belum makan da-ri s-emalam tidak ada yang bisa dimakan, aku kan tidak memasak jadinya aku tidak makan apa pun walupun temanku mengajaku pergi makan, tpi aku tidak mood makan" sambil masih mengunyah spagettinya. "Apa? Kau dari semalam belum makan? Kalau kau lapar telefon saja aku aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu untuk apa aku ada disini jika anak majikanku sendiri kelaparan? Dasar bodoh" kesal Kyungsoo dan sedikit menaikan volume suaranya "mworago? Aku saja tidak mempunyai nomor telefonmu" Kai membela diri. "tunggu apa?apa katanya tadi? Bukannya itu sama saja khawatir padaku?" gumam kai dalam hati sampai-sampai acara makan kai terhenti dan melihat Kyungsoo yang mentapnya seperti orang aneh.

"Kai.. kai? KAI.." menaikan volume suaranya lebih keras "oeh? Maaf kenapa?" – Kai. "catat nomor telefonku agar kau bisa menelefonku jika kau butuh bantuanku" – Kyungsoo . "Ahh.. ne" - Kai

"Ok aku mau membersihkan rumahmu dulu, ehh tunggu dulu kamarmu tidak mau aku bereskan? Sepertinya berantakan?" tanya Kyungsoo . "Emm.. baru saja aku ingin mengatakannya" – Kai .

.

.

**Kamar Kai'**

"ya ampun ini kamar atau gudang? Berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah" gerutu Kyungsoo . "Ahh.. mian kamarku berantkan sekali" tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan Kyungsoo . "Aish.. Kai kau mengangetkanku, kau ini tidak pernah membersihkan kamarmu ini eoh? Berantakan sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo . "ahh.. aku malas membereskannya, tpi tenang saja nanti kamar ini akan bersihkan oleh bidadari yang cantik" dengan ekspresi senyum menggoda . "ehh.. apa maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya . "*gubrak* yang aku maksud itu ka-" _**neon machi chagaun machine noeneun ma, ma, ma, ma machine**_ . perkataan Kai berhenti saat suara hanphonenya berbunyi, dan yang menelepon adalah Chanyeol

"yeoboseyo? Wae?" dengan suara datar mengeluarkan ekspresi yang datar dan sedikit jengkel . "_Hai man... kau ada kerjaan tidak_?" – Chanyeol . "_tidak! Kenapa emangnya_?" – Kai "ahh_~~ baguslah kalau_ _begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe yang biasa kita datangi_" . "_em.. gimana ya? Sss.. Ok lah aku_ _tunggu di cafe EXOtics, ok! Bye" – juga akan bosan dirumah jam berapa? - Kai "Em.. jam 14.00 aku Chanyeol "emm.. " - Kai _

_._

_._

"em.. Kai-ya aku ingin meminta ijin kepadamu" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu . "Kau ingin minta ijin apa?" – Kai . "Em.. nanti aku pulangnya agak cepat tidak apa-apa kan?" – Kyungsoo . "Ah~~ ne tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan pergi tidak mungkin kan kau akan menjaga rumahku sampai malam? Haha" – Kai

"Ahh.. ne gomawo hehe. Ok sudah selesai, jangan diberantaki lagi eoh! Tempat tidurmu ini besar tau" – Kyungsoo . " ne ne.. arrasoe eh.. tapi kalau diberantaki lagi nanti kan ada bidadari yang membereskannya bukan?" Goda Kai . "apa sihh kau bicarakan dari tadi? Bidadari? Mana bidadarinya? Jangan bermimpi disini tidak ada bidadari Kai~" – Kyungsoo . "Aish.. yang ku maksud itu KAU KYUNGSOO" jreepp.. Kai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat "Kai.. Kau namja pabbo yang sangat pabbo" gerutu Kai . "mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan Kai?" dengan sedikit terkejut.

Krik.. Krikk..

Sunyi hanya itu suasana yang tercipta setelah Kai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut

"em.. ne hehe emm kau kau seperti bidadari hehe"sambil menyengir kuda BLUSH... pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merah karena ucapan Kai. "Ahh~~ eh.. sepertinya aku belum membereskan Ruang tamu ahh... sudah dulu ya Kai em.. " dengan suara agak gugup dan berlari keruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo Pov'**_

"ya ampun kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sekali? Oeh,kenapa seperti ini?*sambil memukul kecil dadanya* apa? Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Huft.. tidak mungkin! Bisa saja ini perasaan yang lain? Benar tidak, aishh kepala pusing argghh.. 'sambil mengacak rambutnya yang terikat apik.

"huft sudah-sudah lanjut lagi bekerjanya nanti gk selesai lagi" - Kyungsoo

_**Beberapa jam kemudian**_

"ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga aku membereskan rumah ini, ohh.. lelahnya sepertinya aku butuh segelas air" menuju kedapur .

"_Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.."_

"oeh! Ada yang memanggilku? Siapa ya? Apa Kai?" – Kyungsoo . " Kai~~ Kai..?" panggil Kyungsoo. Tapi nihil Kai sama sekali tidak keluar . _Tiba-tiba~~_

"BWAHHH.." seseorang manggunakan topeng yang menyeramkan dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kyaa.." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya dan ingin terjatuh! Ingat _'ingin terjauh'_ karena orang bertopeng itu segera memegang tanganya Kyungsoo, karena tidak seimbang malah tubuh Kyungsoo menimpa orang bertopen tersebut.

"BRUKK.."

"Aduhh.. punggungku!" – Kai . "blush.. hah? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini? – Kyungsoo "Hah! Ini Kai bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Karena penasaran Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka topeng dari kepala seseorang itu, dan tebakan Kyungsoo benar itu Kai yang ingin menakuti Kyungsoo

"Kai.. !?" . _saling memandang~~_

Dan..

'Slup..' Kai membalikan posisinya menjadi Kai yang menimpa Kyungsoo, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo karena perbutan Kai seperti itu.

"yakk!" – Kyungsoo .

"Oh! Lihatlah wajahnya putih sekali tidak ada cacat sedikit pun, bibirnya! _Oh dear_" gumam Kai dalam hati masih melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang ia timpa, dan Kai tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya Kai karena badan Kai yang berat menimpa badan Kyungsoo yang kecil nan mungil itu.

"Kai.. KAI.. KAI.. K-ai ka-u itu berat sekali ak-u tidak bernafas" gerutu Kyungsoo .

Sebenarnya Kai mendengar apa perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi Kai tidak menghiraukannya karena tenggah asyik memnadang wajah imut nan manis Kyungsoo.

"Kai.. Kai.. kau dengar omonganku tidak oeh? Badanmu ini besar uhuk.. uhuk.." terbatuk karena badan Kai yang besar menghambat pernasan Kyungsoo. Semua ocehan Kyungsoo membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya, dan Kai sedikit mengangkat badanya agar Kyungsoo bisa berhenti mengomel dan yaa.. bisa bernafas .

"em.. kenapa semakin bertambah jam kau tampak lebih cantik eoh? Goda Kai masih dengan senyum evilnya. "ehh.. apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" mengeluarkan ekspresi O_O.

"aish.. sudahlah~~ kau tidak akan mengerti maksudku, pokonya intinya kau telah menggodaku _'Kyungsoo_" dengan nada semenggoda mungkin.

_CUP_

Kai mencium bibir pinknya Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut belum ada rasa nafsu yang timbul saat bibirnya mendarat di bibir milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menambahkan volume matanya hingga rasanya ingin keluar, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kelakuan Kai seperti ini

"emm.. kai~ a-pa yang" disela ciuman mereka. Karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Kai malah merubah ciuman tersebuta agak lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

"YAKK!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai dengan tenaga dalamnya, sampai-sampai Kai melepas tautan ciuman mereka. "apa yang kau lakukan hah?Aish.." Kesal Kyungsoo pergi dan tidak menghiraukan lagi bagaimana keadaan Kai saat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai hingga terpental.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.." panggil Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menoleh dan langsung saja pergi dengan cepatnya. "Oh! Kai apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Aish kau ini sudah dibilang nanti pasti ada waktunya, huft.." sesal Kai.

_**Ditempat lain.**_

"Yoelli, kita hari ini jadi kan ke bioskop? Aku tidak sabar ingin menonton FIRST BLOOD" tanya seorang yeoja kecil nan imut. "iya baekkieku.. tenang saja, tapi tak apa kan kalau aku mengajak sahabatku?" tanya Chanyeol .

"emm.. tak apa kok aku saja mengajak sahabatku, biar gak sepi dan aku punya teman pulang nanti" – Baekhyun.

"emm.. baguslah kalau begitu emm.. bagaimana kalau kita ketaman sebentar ada yang ingin aku tunjukan kepadamu" Chanyeol.

Mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti itu hati baekhyun bertanya "mau apa kesana? Apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan kepadaku?" gumam Baekhyun

Ditaman'

Ditaman telah terhias bunga mawar yang berbentuk LOVE dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan dihiasi dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni yang indah.

"Ouhh.. Yoelli, ini hah~ ini sungguh indah" – Baekhyun berlari ketaman denga buru-buru. "Kau menyukainnya?" tanya Chanyeol. "eum.. suka suka sekali" Baekhyun.

"ini adalah wujud perasaanku yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, karena aku terlalu gugup untuk menyampaikannya jadi.. begini lah caraku menunjukkanya kepadamu" – Chanyeol, dengan memegang tangnya Baekhyun.

Sontak membuat pipi Baekhyun menjadi merah.

"Jadi.. mau kah kau Byun Baek Hyun menjadi yeojachingku?" tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba

"Baekkie-ya.. baekkie-ya? Are you okay? Em.. kalau kau tak suka padaku tak apa yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu tentang perasaanku ini.

"Aniya.." dengan menaikan kepalanya dan menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan "Hiks.. hiks.. pabbo.. paboo" sambil memukul dada bidangnya Chanyeol dengan lembut "Siapa yang tidak suka dengan dirimu oeh? Hiks.. hikss.. aku aku malah menunggu saat-saat ini, malah aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku karena akku adalah maid dirumahmu hiks.. hiks.." isak tangis Baekhyun pecah saat mengeluarkan kata '_Maid'_.

"husstt.. sudah sudah sekarang aku sudah menyatakannya, apakah kau menerimaku sebagai namjachingumu eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun untuk mengahapus air mata yang turun beberapa menit tadi.

"eum.. aku menerimamu sebagai namjachinguku" jawab Bakehyun. Tetapi menurut Chanyeol dia tidak mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya tolong ulangi lagi" sambil senyum-senyum menggoda. "aish.. kau ini tuli atau apa sihh? OK apa perlu aku mengambil _Tao 'eeh..' Toa maksudnya hehe_'. "OK aku ulangi lagi NAN!BYUN BAEKHYUN MENERIMA SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL SEBAGAI NAMJACHINGUKU, SARANGHAE PARK CHANYEOL" dengan suara yang paling tinggi malah bisa disebut seperti berjerit. "apa kau sudah puas oeh?" tanya Baekhyun.

_CUP_

"eum.." . Chanyeol menempelkan bibir ke bibir Baekhyun yang tipis dan mengemaskan itu Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir baekhyun dan lama kelaman ciuman tersebut malah menjadi frace kiss.

"em.. ber-hen-ti jangan di-si-ni ma-lu" disela ciuman panas mereka, akhirnya Chanyeol melepas tautan ciuman mereka dan terlihat benang saliva mereka saat melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Pipi Bakehyun sekarang 100% menjadi kepiting rebus, Baekhyun malu melihat mata Chanyeol dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya menutupi pipinya yang sedang memerah.

"yahh.. chagia~~ weayo? Ayolah tunjukkan mukamu yang imut oeh! Aku ingin melihatnya?" Goda Chanyeol. "dasar.. selalu saja menggodaku awas saja aku tidak akan aku masakkan makanan kesukaanmu" gumam Bakehyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"yah... chagia kau marah oeh?" dengan wajah sedikit khawatir

"plakk.." sukses satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Chanyeol . "hah! Itu balasannya karena telah mempermalukanku disini, enk aja main cium orang disini, malu taukk!" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahh~~ ternyata kau sudah mulai nakal oeh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum evil yang mulai keluar, OK karena kau yang memintanya aku akan lebih mempermalukanmu ditempat yang lebih ramai lagi *padahal itu ditaman, dan tamannya dikhusus kan oleh Chanyeol untuk disepikan agar tidak menganggu rencananya* 'cuman kasih tau aja, LANJUT'

"eh.. andwea akku tidak mau, jangan kau lanjutkan oeh atau.." .

"atau apa chagia eoh?" dengan suara menggoda dan evil hoho..

"oh iya.. aku belum membuatkan makanan untukmu aku pergi ne" dengan wajah yang was-was karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya merinding.

Swiingg... berlari dengan kencangnya seperti melihat hantu yang paling menyeramkan.

"yahh.. chagia~~ lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan dirumah oeh" batin Chanyeol

TBC

OK Chap2 selesai. Akhirnya selesai juga sekian lama Wulan gk neglanjutin ni FF dan akhirnya selesai.

Makasih yang udh setia me-review dan setia membaca FF abal-abalan nan gila wulan ini :* muahh.. muahh..

Wulan sedih nihh.. dirumah dan disekolah lagi banyak masalah, sampai-sampai wulan sakit tpi karena Wulan orangnya kuat jadi.. Wulan harus tetap semangat! Gk pantang menyerah doa'in wulan ya biar saat UN nanti berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan dan lulus dgn 100% dan bisa masuk ke SMK yang Wulan tuju. MAKASIH SEKALI LAGI :* :D Wulan cinta kalian :* 3

Oh ya.. balas review dlu deh..

**Septaaa : haha.. iya, imutnya itu kelewatan bates sihh..**

**oh iya ya OK nanti lebih diperhatiin lagi, Maksih sdh kasih saran dan kritiknya memban bgt**

**baca dan review lagi yaa :D Love you :***

**Fresh Salmon : iya ini udah update kok ;) makasih sdh review, baca dan review lagi ya. Aduhh gimana ya kyknya belum bisa dehh. nanti kapan" nanti Wulan buat FF yg ada HunHan dehh.. :D Love you :***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Iya nih emang Kyungie imutnya super bgt smpe" Kamjjong kyk gitu :D iya ada slight baekkie sma yeollie hehe.. Maksih**

**Udah setia review dan baca FF gila Wulan ini. baca dan review lagi ya :D Love you :***

**SooBaby1213 : Oh ya.. maksih hehe :D . OK sdh lanjut, maksih sdh review dan baca FF wulan, baca dan review lgi yaa :D Love you :***

**Dea Mulyawan : Maksih mudah-mudahan gk ngecewain yaa.. :D ;) OK sdh lanjut :D Love you :***

**Tania3424 : hoho Ciee ciee ciiee.. memang Kaisoo memenag romantis. hidup kaisoo *kibarbenderaKaisoodehh* Love you :***

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : Iya.. Wulan suka Kyunggie jadi cewek, biar ngetiknya agak enakan gitu.. tpi wulan lebih suka baca FF klo kkyunggie jdi cewek dri pda jdi cwok gitu hehe :D . OK sdh lanjt, mksh sdh review. baca dan review lgi ya :D Love you :***

**liaonduts : iya, Wulan lebih suka klo Kyunggie jadi cewek biar lebih enkan ngetiknya enakan gitu. maaf ya klo buat binggung, tpi ulan usahain biar lebih rapi lagi ;) . mksh udh review . baca dan review lgi ya :D Love you :***

** :Mksih, iya ini GS maaf ya klo binggung :) . mksih udh review . baca dan review lagi yaa :D Love you :* **

OK sdh dibeles smua review, doain wulan yaa smga lekas sembuh gk enk bgt ya yg namanya sakit :(

Ok akhir katanya seperti biasa _**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hollaaa... Wulan kembali dengan FF DoKyungSoo ILOVEYOU Mksih dehh dengan kalian para Readers yang setia baca FF wulan yang rada-rada gila ini OK gk usah bnyk bacot, mari kita lanjutkan

CEKIDOTT.. :D

_**Sebelumnya'**_

"eh.. andwea akku tidak mau, jangan kau lanjutkan oeh atau.." .

"atau apa chagia eoh?" dengan suara menggoda dan evil hoho..

"oh iya.. aku belum membuatkan makanan untukmu aku pergi ne" dengan wajah yang was-was karena melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya merinding.

Swiingg... berlari dengan kencangnya seperti melihat hantu yang paling menyeramkan.

"yahh.. chagia~~ lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan dirumah oeh" batin Chanyeol

* * *

14.00

_**Cafe EXOTICS'**_

Terlihat namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut keriting sedang tersenyum sambil melamun, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang ini _*Wulan pun tak tau apa yg dipikirnya*_

"ya..! senyum-senyum seperti orang gila! Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, aku geli melihatnya" ejek namja yang baru datang dengan perawakan tampan, berkharisma dengan kulit yg sedikit kecoklatan

"yahh~~ kau tak melihat oeh? Sahabatmu ini sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya" sambil senyum-senyum kembali.

"yahh! Park Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum seperti itu kataku!" dengan nada suara sedikit marah.

"aishh.. kau kenapa sihh..? kamjjong, Bad Mood eoh? Ayolah aku menyuruhmu datang kesini agar kita bersenang-senang bukan menyuruhmu untuk menekukkan semua wajahmu, arrasoe?" – Chanyeol.

"OK kalau kau ingin aku tidak Bad Mood lagi, traktir aku sekrang juga, aku mau pesan Capucinno dingin, palli!" perintah Kai.

"enak saja, nanti dulu dong! Aku masih menunggu seseorang dan aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepadamu" sambil senyum penuh makna.

"Hah? Menunggu siapa lagi? Kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan mengajak orang lain?" tanya Kai.

"Aish.. sudah~~ lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan datang, Ok aku pesankan kau minuman tapi kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, camkan itu" acam Chanyeol.

"Kau ini seperti mengancam anak kecil saja, iya iya akan kuturuti, Puas!" – Kai

_**Beberapa menit kemudian'**_

Seorang yeoja yang sama-sama imutnya, putihnya dan sama-sama memiliki bibir yang menggoda, tetapi ada yang membedakkan mereka yang satunya bertubuh sedang dan bermata lebih sipit dan satunya memiliki tubuh yang munggil dan memilliki mata yang besar. Mereka menyebrang jalan dan menuju ke deretan toko-toko besar, ternyata yang dituju adalah cafe yang bernama _Cafe EXOtics._

"Baekkie-ya apa aku tidak menganggu kalian nantinya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"menganggu? Menganggu apa? Tidak kok, Chanyeol juga mengajak temannya jadi kau punya teman bicara nanti" sambil senyum meyakinkan.

"Oh ya.. OK lahh" Kyungsoo hanya berbalik senyum

Pintu Cafe terbuka dan kedua yoeja tersebut seperti mencari seseorang, dan setelah menemukan siapa yang dicari baekhyun melambaikan tanganya ke orang tersebut.

"yeollie.. ayo Kyunggie itu dia orangnya" – Bakehyun

"Ah.. ne" - Kyungsoo

"yah.. Kai itu dia orangnya ayo bangun" Chanyeol sambil mengoyangkan lenggan Kai

"yeollie... sudah lama menunggu? Oh iya ini Kyunggie eh.. maksudku Kyungsoo" sambil menunjukkan Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol.

"ahh ne.. annyeong Kyungsoo, aku Chanyeol nam-"

"eh.. eh.. eh.. heheheh ehm ini siapa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"ahh.. ne aku mengerti oh ini, ya ampun bukannya bangun! Ck yakk! Yakk!"

"eughh... kau ini meng- KYUNGSOO!" kejut Kai

"Eh.. iya apa? KAI..! kenpa?" wajah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi meihat orang lain terkejut karena ada yang memanggil namanya dan betapa terkejutnya kerena yang memanggil namanya adalah anak majikannya yang pagi tadi mempunyai masalah dengannya. Di tempat lain kedua sahabat dari bela pihak melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"eh.. kalian sudah mengenal toh?" tanya baekhyun memecahkan melongo mereka.

Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memandang satu sama lain tangan Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai, karena masih marah dengan Kai, Kyungsoo mempalingkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun.

"aku mau pulang!" – Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit marah.

"oeh.. tidak bisa seperti itu, aku mengajakmu kesini ini untuk menemaniku" – ujar baekhyun.

"pokoknya aku mau pulang, kan ada Chanyeol juga yang mau nonton bioskop kan kalian?" – Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menepatkan mereka berdua ke WC perempuan.

"yakk! Kyunsoo kenapa kau tidak mau? Tadi katanya dirumah kau mau, ayolah Kyunggie kau jahat padaku" – Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"pokonya aku tidak mau! Titik" – Kyungsoo

"Wae? Apa karna temannya Chanyeol itu? Tapi kau mengenalnya kan? dan ohhh...~~~ dia dia.. majikanmu yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu oeh?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya secara bersamaan

"aish.. kau ini kalau tau sudah tdk usah bertanya lagi" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"kenapa? Diakan majikanmu sepertinya orangnya baik, dia juga tampan dan berkharisma apa yang salah dari dirinya Kyunggie?" tanya bakehyun

"emang aku belum menceritaknnya kepadamu?" tanya balik Kyungsoo

"Cerita apa? Tidak ada yang kau ceritakan kepadaku taukk!" – Baekhyun

"aish.. sudah lah, aku tidak mood menceritaknnya kembali terlalu menjijikan" – Kyungsoo

"OK kalau begitu kau harus tetap menemaniku, kalau tidak kita putus sebgai sahabat"- ancam Bakehyun

"eeh.. tidak bisa begitu kalau aku mau curhat atau apa pun bagaimana?" – Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih

"nahh dari itu kau harus ikut denganku ke bioskop arrasoe?!" – Baekhyun

"tapi.." – Kyungsoo

"tidak ada penolakan Kyungsoo" – Baekhyun . "Ayo keluar mereka pasti telah lama menunggu kita" – sambung Baekhyun, mengeret tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari WC.

Sebelumnya'

"yakk! Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" – tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya

"Aish.. kau ini kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau teman wanitamu mengenal Kyungsoo oeh?" – tanya balik Kai

"sabar.. sabar chanyeol bayangkan saja kalau sahabatmu ini adalah anak kecil yang imut OK! Huft.. sabar" bicara dalam hati dan mengusap dadanya

"Kamjjongku..~~ aku tidak tau kalau Baekkieku punya teman dan temanya itu kau kenal, tapi tunggu dulu kau mengenalnya dimana?" – tanya Chanyeol

"aahh..~~ dia 'Maid' barumu iya iya, tapi kau seharusnya jangan buat dia marah seperti itu, mangkanya jaga pikiran pervertmu itu ck.. ck.. kau tak berubah sedikit pun!" – Chanyeol setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kai.

"Kau ini bukanya memberi solusi atau apa, malah menceramahiku dasar sahabat yang tidak berperi-kesahabatan.

"aish.. sudah lah pasti ada waktunya, dia tidak akan bisa marah panjang padamu kau kan majikannya so pasti kau akan ditegur olehnya, mengerti! Dan ohh itu mereka kau bersama Kyungsoo aku bersama Baekkieku" perintah Chanyeol

"Wae? Apa yang kau kata?" – Kai.

"Ayo yeollie jadi tidak kita nonton bioskop aku sudah tidak sabar, hehe" ujar baekhyun sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

Disisi lain Kai melihat mereka berdua hanya melongo dan Kyungsoo tampak jijik melihat kemesraan merek malah memelet-melet lidahnya seperti ingin muntah.

"em.. Kyungsoo mau oeh?" tanya Chanyeol

"iya.. iya dia mau kok, iya kan Kyungsoo" tanya Baekhyun dengan yakinnya, seketika Kyungsoo melihat baekhyun dan baekhyun bicara komat-kamit "mau.. mau.. awas kalau tidak mau" ujar Baekhyun tanpa suara

"emm.. iya aku mau" dengan suara jengkel dan datar

"ahh~~ bagus lah kalau begitu, ayo baekkie kita jalan duluan" ajak Chanyeol.

"baekkie tak apa kan kalau kita naik Bus saja?" tanya Chanyeol

"benarkah.. baguslah kalau begitu, padahal aku mau bicara padamu seperti itu hehe" – Baekhyun

_Beberapa menit kemudian'_

"ahh itu dia, ayo kita naik" – Chanyeol

Sesampai didalam bus posisi duduk mereka saling berpasangan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan yaa otomatis Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saja sedangkan baekyeol bercanda guraw dan sering menggoda baekhyun, Kyungsoo melihat luar jendela dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya Kai sebaliknya Kai malah selalu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin sekali mellihat wajahnya.

"ayolah kyungsoo berpalinglah kesini, aku ingin melihat wajah bidadarimu aku mohon" batin Kai

"ayo kita turun, kita sudah sampai" ujar Chanyeol

"ayo Kai, Kyungsoo" ajak baekhyun

.

.

.

"kalian masuk duluan biar aku sama Kai beli pop corn dan minuman dulu OK" ujar Chanyeol

"ne~~ jangan lama-lama oeh, nanti filmnya keburu ditayangkan" – Baekhyun

**Di dalam Bioskop'**

_**Mohon perhatian semua penonton memasuki gedung bioskop, film segera dimulai *ikut-ikut trans hoho***_

"ah..~~ ini dia pop corn untuk Kyungsoo dan ini untuk baekkie" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan pop corn kepada dua yeoja yang usdah menunggu sedari tadi.

Sekarang posisi mereka berdua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berda di bangku nomor empat dengan duduk sebelahan, sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang mereka alias nomor lima dengan duduk sebelahan juga sebenarnya kalo disuruh memilih dia lebih baik duduk sendiri dari pada harus duduk dengan majikannya.

Tiba-tiba lampu mulai dimatikan dan film pun diputar, terlihat diawalan film biasa-biasa saja tapi setelah berjalan beberapa menit film mulai menjadi seram, banyak pemuda-pumidi yang sudah mulai ketakutan dan mengeratkan tanganya kepada sumua pasangan seperti pasangan BaekYeol.

"yeollie aku takut" manja Baekhyun . "tenang sama saja ada aku disini, oeh" – Ujar Chanyeol

Kyungsoo yang sedari fokus melihat layar bioskop sambil memakan pop cornnya tidak bergeming ketakutan atau apa pun, karena memang ia suka film-film seperti ini. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh yeoja disebelahnya itu kadang-kadang ia juga tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dikelurakn oleh Kyungsoo seperti membuat ekspresi 0_0 membuatnya gemes untuk mencubit pipinya yang tembam itu. Tiba-tiba Kai melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati membuatnya tidak bisa bicara! Terdiam! Membesarkan kedua matanya! Ia terlalu terkejut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Ia melihat sahabatnya Chanyeol sedang berciuman dengan santainya tapi tetap ganas dengan baekhyun yeoja yang disebelahnya yang juga sahabtanya Kyungsoo, rasanya Kai ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo tapi.. Ia sedang marahan sama Kyungsoo jadi harus bagaimana? Didiamkan? Tidak bisa, enak saja ini di bioskop membuat tindak asusila huft harus bagaimana lagi aku harus memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"K-yung soo.. Kyungsoo" panggil Kai dengan sedikit gugup kerena masih shock melihat pemandangan yang tidak lazim dilakukan.

"Kyungsoo.. aku bicara padamu" ucapnya lagi.

"apa sihh..? ganggu aja" tanpa melihat Kai dan memakan pop cornya.

"itu.. itu.. temanmu dan Chanyeol itu.." ucap Kai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"apa? Ngomong itu yang jelas itu itu itu aku gak ngerti?" jawab Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah Kai

"ya ampun ni lihat dulu" sambil mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Seketika pop corn yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai dan melongo apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Kyungsoo begitu terkejut, shock! Ia berkata dalam benaknya "apa yang dilakukannya?" batin Kyungsoo. Seketika ia buyarkan lamunanya dan ia segera mengambil pop corn dari tangan Kai, karena ia bingung kemana pop corn yang ia pegang sedari tadi *padahalkan jatuh cari dulu kenpa sayang -_-*

"yakk..! yakk..! yakk..! apa yang kalian lakukan oeh" sambil melempar beberapa pop corn kepada mereka

"yakk..! berhenti ini bukan di tenpat yang sepi" ucap Kyungsoo marah

Bukanya berhenti malah merek semakin menjadi-jadi.

"bagaimana memisahkan mereka?" batin Kyungsoo . "ya..! Kai kau ada ide untuk pisahkan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo, memecahkan longoan Kai sedari tadi melihat Kyungsoo melempar pop corn ke mereka

"oeh.. itu apa ya? Aku juga tidak tau? Oh.. bagaimana kalau disiram saja pakai minuman ini" usul Kai.

"jangan mereka nanti mereka basah dan semua penonton melihat mereka, kan bahaya" – Kyungsoo . "haduhh bukan berhenti malah semaikn menjadi-jadi, sejak kapan pula Baekkie jadi seperti ini?" – Kyungsoo.

"ahh... aku punya ide kita sama-sama pukul kepala mereka, mereka pastikan terkejut dan melepas ciuman mereka, bagaimana?" usul Kai. "Hah? Gk ada yang lain ap? Kasar banget? Tapi sudah lah mau gimana lagi caranya ayo.."- Kyungsoo

"Plakk.."

"plakk.."

Sukses dua jitakan melayang kekepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan rencana mereka berdua pun berhasil merek melepas tautan ciuman mereka dan seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan intens.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam mereka menonton, film pun selsai dengan mengantung, karena tidak fokus menonton film itu soalnya sibuk dengan kejadian yang terjadi didalam bioskop, setelah merek keluar.

"yak..! apa yang kalian lakukan oeh?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada marah.

"aku yang harusnya bicara seperti itu, ciuman didalam bioskop dasar tidak tau malu, kau bilang jaga pikiran perverku tapi kau sendiri juga, dasar tiang listrik" ejek Kai.

"yakk! Baekkie-ya sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Berani sekali berciuman ditempat umum dan juga kenapa kalian berciuman? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya

"em.. soal itu nanti saja aku beritahunya, enggak enak kalo ngomonginya disini. Kita makan aja yukk laper nihh.. ya ya ya" ujar baekhyun dengan menarik-narik tanganya Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi alis dinaikan sebelah dan sebelahnya tidak.

"ahh.. benar itu, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi kajja.. kajja ayo Kai" ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum kudanya.

"ck.. ck.. ck.. mau melarikan diri dari pembicaraan semula oeh?" peletak Kai dengan menyilang tanganya didada.

"aish.. ayolah bro nanti saja kami jelaskannya, sebaiknya kita makan dulu atau saat kita saja baru kami jelaskan" Jelas Chanyeol sambil merankkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo menyetujui saran yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dirumah makan pinggir jalan mereka memilih, biar lebih enak untuk bicara dengan nada suara lebih besar dari pada di resto mahal nanti suara besar sedikit dianggap orang norak lagi.

"OK sekarang jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa berbuat tindak asusila di bioskop oeh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"itu.. anu.. anu.." gugup Baekhyun.

"itu anu itu anu meluluk si, yang jelas jangan buat aku kesal baekkie" ancam Kyungsoo

"OK baiklah aku saja yan jelaskan baekkie" potong chanyeol, seketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kepada namja tinggi ang berada disebelah baekhyun.

"begini.. kami sudah resmi pacaran, aku sekarang bukan majikannya lagi melainkan namjachingunya apakah belum puas penjelasan dari saya?" jelas Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang santai

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol ia begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai masih sibuk berkutat dengan makanan yang tersedia didepannya sepertinya dia lapar?.

"yak!.. Kai kau tak mendengar penjelasan dari mereka oeh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"oeh.. apa? Penjelasan apa?" tanya ballik Kai dengan wajah bodohnya.

"aish.. mereka ini mereka pacaran!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk Chanyeol dan Bakehyun.

"owh pacaran.. MWO! PACARAN? BAGAIMANA BISA? KAU SUDAH MENEMBAKNYA?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubu sangking terkejutnya.

"astaga.. Kai sedari tadi kau kemana saja? Kau baru nyambung oeh? Mangkanya makanan saja yang kau pikirkan. Ck.. dan untung saja aku memillh makan disini kalau diresto mahal pasti semua orang melihat kita, ini saja masih dilihati" oceh Chanyeol sambil melihat kanan kiri.

Kyungsoo masih saja melongo sperti orang bodoh, ia masih shock kerena sahabatnya ahh bukan sahabat lagi saudara malah tidak memberitahukan berita kalau dia sudah jadian dengan majikannya sendiri ya ampun sahabat macam apa dia ini.

"Kyungsoo.. kyungsoo.." panggil baekhyun sambil melambai-lambai didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"ah.. ne" saut Kyungsoo

"Kau tak marah kan kalau aku belum memberitahumu kalau aku sudah jadian dengan chanyeol? Aku takut kau marah dan menyuruhku untuk putus dengan chanyeol jadi aku tidak memberitahumu. Miane" ucap Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak bisa bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"huft.. aniya tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, tapi kalau memberitahu hal yang membahagiakan mana mungkin aku marah? Untuk apa aku marah toh sahabatku sedang bahagia manamungkin sahabat yang sedang bahagia ingin dikecewakan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kyungiie-ya.. gomawo~~" dengan suara seraknya karena ingin menangis.

Seketika baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil menangis tersendu.

"gomawo.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi" ucap Bakehyun

"ya~~ apa yang kau bicarakan ini, kau itu sahabat terbaikku mana mungkin aku ingin memarahimu, sudah ne malu dilihat oleh orang" ucap Kyungsoo

Baekhyun melepas pelukanya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"OK kalau begitu, kita harus merayakan hari jadian kalian dengan memakan es- cream langganan kami berdua otteo?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"em.. boleh juga aku sudah lama tidak makan es-cream strawberry waferku. Yeollie mau ya" ucap baekhyun manja.

"em.. boleh juga kajja.." – Chanyeol

Mereka berempat pun beranjak dari rumah makan, menuju tempat penjual es-cream langganan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"yang pesan aku saja, Chanyeol – Kai kalian mau rasa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah mereka sampai dan duduk.

"aku mau rasa pisang susu, ada kah?" tanya chanyeol

"kalau aku sesuai dengan yang kau pesan" ucap Kai.

"em.. sepertinya pisang ada. Tapi kalau mau tambah susu beli aja susu tambahin sendiri" ejek Kyungsoo sambil memelet lidahnya ke Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"ini diaa..~~ satu stawberry wafer, satunya pisang, dan dua Chocolate choco chip, terserah dengan apa yang aku pesankan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ne.. Kamsamidah" ucap baekyeol barengan.

"oeh.. ne" ucap Kai

"nyem... enak sekali aku rindu dengan es-cream ini sudah lama aku tidak makan ini

"haha.. nde" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan begitulah kegiatan mereka hari ini makan es-cream untuk merayakan hari jadian sahabat-sahabat mereka dengan diiringi canda tawa dan senyum lepas, sampai-sampai mereka lupa waktu dan tak sadar bahwa sudah malam dan langit pun terlihat mendung.

"omo.. sebentar lagi hujan, attoke?" ucap baekhyun dengan melihat arah langit.

"ne.. ayo pulang nanti kehujanan dijalan lagi" – Kyungsoo.

"Kajja.." – Kai

Terlihat mereka sedang menunggu bus datang, setelah bus datang mereka segera menaiki bus tersebut terlihat diluar jendela hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, untungnya mereka tidak kebasahan kerena sudah didalam bus.

"aigoo.. kenapa bisa hujan sederas ini eoh? Perasaan tadi cerah-cerah saja" – Kyungsoo sambil melihat arah ke jendela.

"Kyunggie-ya sepertinya kalian harus kerumahku dulu dehh.. sampai hujannya agak redaan" ucap baekhyun.

"mwo.. aish tapi kita tidak punya payung untuk sampai dirumahmu betul baekkie" – Kyungsoo.

"basah-basah sedikit tak apa lah Kyunggie" Baekhyun

Bus pun berhenti dan menempatkan mereka berempat dihalte bus yang kosong.

"Kajja lebih cepat lebih baik" baekhyun

"dengan hujan sederas ini? Aku bisa sakit nanti" oceh Kai.

"aish.. Kamjjong tenang saja dirumah baekkie pasti hangat bukannya kau pikir dia akan meninggalkan kita diluar bodoh" oceh Chanyeol.

"ayo.. ayo.. nanti bukannya berhenti malah semikn deras" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Mereka berempat pun menelusuri jalan dengan berlari. sesampainya di rumah baekhyun segera mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa, chanyeol sibuk mengatur suhu pengatur pemanas milik baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar milinya, Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk disofa.

"aduh... dinginya aku butuh selimut" – Kai dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunggie-ya ayo sini dulu" ajak Bakehyun.

"wae? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie-ya aku tidak punya baju lagi,hanya ada hotpants ini otteoke?" ucap baekhyun cemas.

"bagaimana bisa? Kau kemanakan bajumu?" yanya Kyungsoo.

"aku lupa mengambilnya di cucian laundry? Ottoke?" ucap baekhyun makin cemas.

"aish.. tidak ada baju simpanan yang lain apa?" – Kyungsoo.

"baju simpanan? Ohh.." sambil membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan koper besar dan membukanya.

"ini baju appa waktu ia menjengukku kesini, karena terburu-buru pergi mettingnya dimajukan jadi ia segera pulang dan lupa membwa kopernya.

"Hah? Aneh? Segitunya ya lupa sama koper sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya bodohnya.

"aish.. tak tau lah yang penting sekarang ada baju dari pada kita semua kedinginan?" Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun pun terbuka dan keluarlah kedua yeoja tersebut dengn membawa baju seadanya.

"em.. mian kami lama, ini kalian pakai saja baju appaku, kayaknya ini kebesaran dikalian atau pun kayaknya muat." Baekhyun.

"ah.. ne kami ganti baju dimana? Apa kami tidak disuruh mandi oeh?" peletak Kai karena ia sudah kedinginan jadi bicaranya rada-rada mengigil.

"ah.. ne kau ganti baju kamar itu saja, disana juga ada kamar mandi" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk kamar disebelah kamar baekhyun berada.

"Ok lah kenapa kalian belum ganti baju oeh?" tanya chanyeol.

"oeh.. iya kami ingin memberikan baju ini dulu kepada kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"yakk! Tiang listrik karena aku yang bicara tadi, jadi aku yang mandi duluan aku sudah tak tahan lagi rasanya darahku hampir beku, arrasoe!" ucap Kai dengan sinisnya.

"ck.. aish.. sudah cepat masuk sana bawel" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Kedua namja tersebut pun masuk kedalam kamar. Yang tersisa hanya kedua yeoja yang masih tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua namja dihadapan mereka.

"Kyunggie-ya~~ jadi kita pakai baju gimana?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya

"aish.. ada baju apa aja di dalam koper appamu itu selain yang tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"lihat dulu dehh didalam aku tidak terlalu melihatnya tadi" - baekhyun. Kedua yeoja tersebut pun masuk kedalam kamar

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang namja dengan kulit eksotik keluar sambil mengeringkan rabumbutnya yang basah denagn menggunakan handuk yang ia gunakan sehabis mandi tadi.

"hah~~ akhirnya aku tidak kedinginan lagi" ujarnya.

"aish.. kau ini mematikan lampu kamar mandi, jahil sekali" ucap namja tinggi yang baru saja keluar menyusul temanya.

"haha kenapa takut oeh?" ejek Kai.

"enak saja, aku pikir mati lampu bodoh" belanya". "eh.. kenapa mereka belum keluar ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sperti tidak tau yeoja saja, sudah lah nanti juga keluar kok. Sambil duduk di sofa

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar baekhyun pun terbuka dan menampakkan yeoja dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

TBC.

Woah.. chap 3 selesai juga. Wulan stres ngelanjutin FF yang satunya, buat FF yang satunya harus putar otak bgt. Pusing nanti aja lah, lagi banyak inspirasi yang di FF ini.

Wulan mau kasih informasi nihh. Wulan kan sebentar lagi mau UN, jadi maaf kalo ini FF dan satunya lagi agak lama updatenya. tapi kalau Wulan sempet pasti Wulan bakal update kalau sempat yaa.. mangkanya di updatekan skrng.

Doain Wulan ya semoga bisa menjalankan ujian dengan hikmat lulus dengan 100%. dan juga doain Wulan ya semoga Wulan masuk ke SMK yang Wulan tuju, wulan kepingin banget masuk SMK itu dgn jurusan jasa boga. doain wulan bgt ya.. LOVE YOU semuanya :* :* :* *cipok kalian satu-satu* hohoho..


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa...

Wulan kembali dengan FF DoKyungSoo ILOVEYOU. Mksih bngt yang udh setia nge-REVIEW

FF abal" wulan.. ohh iya wulan ada panggilan baru lohh dirumah. wulan dipanggil riri? Mau tau knpa? Soalnya nama wulan ada SARI-nya otomatis temen-temen sama keluarga manggil ulan dengan sebutan riri hoho.. nyaman dipanggil ulan sihh dari pada riri. Tapi terserah kalian dehh mau panggil ulan apa aja. Asalanya jangan dipanggil Author ulan agak kurang seneng dengernya. Hehe

OK lahh gk usah banyk bacot lanjut ceritanyyaa...

CEKIDOT :D

Happy Reading :*

Jangan Lupa review, tinggalkan jejak OK :* love you

**_Sebelumnya.._**

"aish.. kau ini mematikan lampu kamar mandi, jahil sekali" ucap namja tinggi yang baru saja keluar menyusul temanya.

"haha kenapa takut oeh?" ejek Kai.

"enak saja, aku pikir mati lampu bodoh" membela diri. "eh.. kenapa mereka belum keluar ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sperti tidak tau yeoja saja, sudah lah nanti juga keluar kok. Sambil duduk di sofa

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar baekhyun pun terbuka dan menampakkan yeoja dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dengan menggunakan celana hotpants dan sebagai bajunya adalah kemeja yang lumayan sedikit kebesaran tetapi terlihat hotpants yang ia pakai tak tampak?jadi yang hanya terlihat adalah baju kemejanya saja . kemeja yang ia pakai berwarna biru langit terlihat agak tipis dengan 2 kancing terbuka baekhyun keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil tampak kalau baekhyun seperti itu tidak bercelana yaa.. bisa dibayangkan kan? ia tidak tahu bahwa dua namja didepannya sedang menatapnya dengan keadaan melongo hebat, baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan gerekan sedikit erotis kalau bisa dibilang.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya baru lah baekhyun menyadari bagaimana bentuk rupa Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"oeh.. waeyo?" tanya baekhyun, beberapa menit kemudiannya pintu kamar baekhyun pun terbuka dan menampakan satu yeoja imut nan rupawan seperti bidadari turun dari kayangan *eh.

Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti baekhyun lainnya baju yang berwarna putih sedikit transparan terlihat kulit putih susunya terekspos Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melongo tambah melongo dengan yeoja dihadapan mereka saat ini, mereka tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini batin mereka hanya berkata bidadari yang mengiurkan.

Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti mengapa kedua namja yang berada disofa itu melihat mereka seperti itu. Kyungsoo menarik baekhyun ke kamarnya kembali masuk seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"baekkie-yaa.. apa tidak ada baju yang lebih tertutup lagi oeh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"gak ada kyunggie.. kalo ada aku sudah pakai piyama kesayanganku." Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis

"aish.. kau tak melihat mereka oehh..! namja yang ada didepan itu melihat kau seperti.. err" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi merinding sendiri membayangakn namja yang berada dilluar tadi saat melihat baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"jadi bagaimana?" tnaya baekhyun

"aish.. mana hotpantsmu ini pendek banget lagi.. ADA YANG LAIN GAK SIHH?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesalnya.

"ahaa.. KYUNGGIE.. ~~ GAK-ADA-LAGI!" sambil sedikit berjerit kearah Kyungsoo.

"aish.. arra.. arra.. sudah lah aku pusing. Kajja kita keluar nanti pikiran mereka kita kenapa-kenapa lagi"

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka sedikit tampak kikuk, dan sering menurunkan baju mereka untuk menutupi kaki mereka yang terlalu terbuka.

Kedua yeoja itu pun menghampiri para namja dan duduk disamping kanan dan kiri. Di sebelah kiri baekhyun dan chanyeol dan disebelah kanan ada Kai dan Kyungsoo

Saat kedua yeoja tersebut duduk terbesit pikiran pervert diantara kedua namja tersebut tetapi mereka berpikir jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak yeoja mereka sukai otomatis mereka pasti akan marah besar pada mereka berdua bukan?

OK mereka mencoba bertahan untuk kali ini. Batin mereka hanya menjawab 'nanti.. pasti ada waktunya'.

"bagaimana kalau aku buat coklat panas? Setuju?" usul Kyungsoo.

Seketika lamunan kedua namja itu pun buyar dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo berdiri membuat bajunya agak naik dan segera berlari kecil menuju dapur, baekhyun menyusul karena ingin membantu Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie aku bantu ya" ucap baekhyun

.

.

"ya.. Kai mereka tak salah pakai baju seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan bengongnya.

"oeh.. hah~~ duk.. duk.. dukk.. sabar lah Kim Jong In jangan terbawa suasana seperti ini" Kai sambil mengebuk dadanya dengan kuat sehingga membuat suara yang lumayan besar.

"aish.. mereka membuatku ingin.." chanyeol tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataanya karena ia akan termakan kata-kata sendiri nanti malah ia bebrubuat hal yang tidak senonoh.

"huft.. nado" ucap Kai dengan mendesah pasrahnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka datang dengan memegang gelas berisi coklat panas.

"nah.. ini buat yeollie" ujar baekhyun sambil menyerahkan coklat panasnya.

"hah! Ini coklatnya, minumlah nanti keburu dingin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara datarnya.

"aku hidupkan TV ne. Biar ada yang bisa dilihat" saran baekhyun.

"ahh.. baekkie kita lanjutkan saja film yang kemarin kita tonton yang terpotong kemarin" – Kyungsoo

"ahh.. iya bagus juga tuh" – baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menghidupkan DVD playernya dan memasukan CD yang mereka maksud. Filmpun dimulai terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berda dipantai dengan seorang namja sepertinya itu namjachingunya mereka berpegangan tangan dengan mesranya. Dengan berjalannya waktu film pun tertuju kepada adegan romantis dimana sang namja mencium bibir sang yeoja dengan rasa segenap cintanya.

Tiba-tiba terasa dipundak Chanyeol seperti rasa berat dan ternyata Baekhyun tertidur karena terlalu lelah , melihat yeojachingunya terlihat lelah Chanyeol pun memeluk baekhyun dengan eratnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ia tertidur kesisi arah lain pokoknya tidak dipundak Kai, kai melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"aigoo.. ternyata ia masih marah oeh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelannya.

"Aish.. kau ini! Hah! Lihat lah kau sedang memanasiku dengan kemesraan kalian oeh?" Decak Kai.

"haha.. kalau tahu, ahh~~ sudah lah aku ingin mengantar baekhyun ke kamarnya kalau bisa aku tidur juga didalam" dengan senyum evilnya sambil mengendong baekhyun ala bridal ke kamarnya.

"Mwo? Wahh yaa! Kau.. Aish enak sekali sih jadi tiang listrik ini" sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, dan menatap yeoja disebelhanya.

"aish.. Kyungsoo-nga aku ingin memelukmu juga" dengan wajah ingin menangis seperti anak kecil *bisa di banyangkan, seperti nangis gaya pelawak gitu*

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa ingin masuk ke sela-sela gorden, terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja tidur terlelap disofa ukuran yaa muat tiga sampai empat orang dengan posisi kepala namja tersebut tidur di pangkuan sang yeoja entah bagaimana bisa posisi tersebut bisa terjadi?

"eughh..." suara mengeliat sang yeoja ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang indah dan ia merasa ada yang berat dan terasa gatal di bagian pahanya. Yeoja tersebut seperti tersa risih dengn keberadaanya. Saat sang yeoja melihat..

"yakk!" berdiri tanpa menghiraukan lagi orang tersebut jatuh dengan mendarat kelantai yang dingin.

"Aduhh... kepala ku" decak namja tersebut. "Kyungsoo-nga kau jahat sekali?" dengan wajah kesakitan

"omo.. ! habisnya kau mengagetkanku, iya mengagetkanku" bela Kyungsoo dengan wajah gugupnya.

"Hah! Ada apa?sesuatu terjadi?" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang berantakn dan mata yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"ani.. aku menbantu Kai terjatuh dari sofa hehe iya" dengan nyengir kudanya.

"ohh.. ya sudah aku masuk lagi oeh. Bantu dia ya Kyungsoo" dengn mengaruk kepalanya dan masuk lagi kekamar.

Seketika Kyungsoo membantu Kai dari posisinya yang terduduk dan memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"gwanchana? Miana tadi aku refleks" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menyesalnya.

Kai menyeringai ia berpikir 'ini kesempatan bagus, hah~~ tidak salah ia bertahan akhirnya ada kesempatan juga' ia pun menatap Kyungsoo dengn senangnya.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"ehem.. karena kau yang membuat aku kesakitan seperti ini, aku harus membalasnya" – Kai.

"mwo! Yahh aku merasa tak nyaman lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur dipangkuanku? Tidak salahkan jika aku terkejut?"

"tidak ada penolakan, jika aku tidak bisa berdiri karena terjatuh bagaimana?" alasan Kai.

"mana mungkin seperti itu, tidak pernah aku dengar jika orang jatuh dari sofa langsung tidak bisa berdiri?" bela Kyungsoo dengan kesalnya

"aku tidak mau tau pokonya aku harus membalasnya"

"Ck.. kau ini baiklah apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Seketika Kai kembali menyeringai dengan kemenangan.

"cium aku"

"MWO! Yahh apa yang kau bilang?" dengan nada terkejutnya.

"cium aku, kurang jelas! Kyungsoo~~ Cium aku" dengan penekanan nada tiba-tiba sesuatu melayang ke mulutnya Kai.

"nihh.. cium ni sandal puas puasin aja cium sandal yang ini" sambil memberikan sandal ke mulunya Kai.

"yah.. berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memberimu ciuman" masih dengan memberikan sandal ke mulutnya Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai menarik tanganya Kyungsoo dan menempatkannya ke sofa dan posisi mereka sekarang Kai menindih Kyungsoo.

"haha.. rasakan ini. Yakk!"

"yahh~~ jika kau sedari tadi memberiku ciuman, aku tidak akan seperti ini" dengn wajah evilnya.

"mwo..?" dengan wajah takutnya dan memelingkan ke arah lain.

"Ok.. kita mulai dari mana? Mata? Hidung? Pipi? Ohh atau ini?" sambil menunjuk bibir Kyungsoo yang merah menggoda.

"oeh?" Kyungoo hanya bisa merespon seperti orang bodoh dan melongo. "ottoke? Kenapa ia berubah menjadi evil sekali" batin Kyungsoo dengan khawatirnya

Senyum seringaian masih melekat dibibir Kai, ia melihat lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sempurna, matanya yang indah kulit putih susunya yang mengiurkan dan tak lupa dengan bibir pink Kyungsoo yang menggoda iman untuk seorang Kim Jong In. Bahkan Kai dapat melihat pundak Kyungsoo yang terekspos degan jelas, apa tidak terliahat sedangkan Kyungsoo saja memakai baju yang sangat transparan tidak salah kalau Kai dapat melihat pundaknya Kyungsoo dan ohh.. dan juga belahan dadanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai berkali-kali menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Oh.. tuhan apa ini? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk melihat hal ini?" batin Kai.

Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kai melihat semua apa yang ada diKyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya bagaimana ia bisa terbebas dari orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"yahh~~ kenapa kau bertambah cantik oeh?" sambil mengelus wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibirnya atas apa yang dilakukan Kai kepadanya.

"Ok kita mulai dari sini dulu oeh?" sambil menunjuk dahinya Kyungsoo. Saat ingin mencium tiba-tiba..

Clekk..

Pintu kamar baekhyun pun terbuka, keluralah sosok yeoja yang imut yang masih tampak mengantuk, dan yeoja tersebut pun melihat adegan yang membuatnya terbelalak melihatnya, sahabatnya tidak.. saudaranya sedang ditindih oleh seorang namja dan namja itu Kai sahabat dari Namjachingunya saat ini.

"emm.. aku menganggu kalian ya? Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja aku masuk lagi hehe" dengan senyum kudanya dan masuk lagi kekamar

"ohh.. baekkie-ya jangan masuk lagi, bantu aku!" batin Kyungsoo

"wah.. sahabatmu itu mengerti sekali oeh?" ujar Kai dengan nada menggoda.

"Maksudnya mengrti?"batin Kyungsoo dengan mengeluarkan wajah polosnya.

CUP

Kai mencium dahinya Kyungsoo seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan turun ke

Kriukk.. kriuk.. kriuk..

"Shit! Kenapa perut ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi?" batin Kai kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum kebahagian karena Kai tidak jadi menciumnya lebih. Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"em.. apa aku perlu membuatkan makanan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragunya.

Kai pun kembali melihat kedua mata indah Kyungsoo dan berkata

"hah~~ baiklah, tapi yang tadi belum kita selesaikan, arrasoe!" dengan mengeluarkan tatapan evilnya.

Kai pun bagun dari posisinya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri Kai pun masih sepenuhnya menggemgam tangan Kyungsoo dan tak lupa dengan tatapan evilnya yang masih melekat.

"yakk! Kau mau dimasaki atau tidak?kalau iya lepaskan tanganmu dariku, sakit taukk!" tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan tatapan Kai.

"Aish.. kau ini menganggu saja. Aku sedang menatap matamu yang indah itu oeh!" omel Kai.

Blush.. seketika pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"haha.. kau kenapa? Aigoo kau tampak lebih lebih cantik dengan wajah memerahmu seperti itu".

"lepas.. su-dahh.. kalau tidak mau dimasaki aku mau kekamar baekkie dulu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

"yaa.. tidak bisa begitu kau tadi menawariku mau dimasakan makanan kenapa sekarang tidak jadi?" tanya Kai.

"kau ini aku ingin berbuat baik padamu, tapi kau malah membuatku tidak jadi berbuat baik padamu karena kau yang bersikap seperti ini" oceh Kyungsoo.

"baiklah.. maafkan aku, sekarang buatkan aku masakan buatan spesialmu yang sering kau buatkan kepadaku, OK" sambil memberikan tanda OK ke Kyungsoo.

"huft.. baiklah karena kau majikanku aku masih bertoleran, dan juga ini termasuk jam kerjaku" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas atas apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur. Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong bawang dengan fokusnya ada sering terbesit pikiran pervertnya menjalar ke otaknya kadang-kadang Kai memperhatikan kaki mulus Kyungsoo yang terekspos dan melihat tubuhnya dari baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo 'sangat mengiurkan' batin Kai. Kyungsoo pun telah selesai dengan masakannya dan masakn spesialnya adalah spagettie Kimchi yang pernah ia buat untuk Kai, Kai hanya bisa memandang makanan itu seperti anak kecil yang melihat masakan ibunya.

"wahh.. ini pasti enak?" riang Kai. Seketika Kai mengambil piring yang telah disediakan dan mengambil banyak sekali spagettie.

"yaa.. hati-hati ini masih panas Kai" ujar Kyungsoo dengan memperhatikan tingkah Kai seperti anak kecil.

Slurp.. "emm.. enak" gumam Kai.

"hahaha.. kau makan seperti anak kecil Kai" tawa Kyungsoo.

"aish.. jangan menertawakanku seperti itu" oceh Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ok.. ok.. makannya jagan seperti anak kecil yaa Kai" nada suaranya sedikit di perlembut seperti berbicara kepada anak kecil dan membersihkan saus disudut bibir Kai.

seketika Kai terkejut dan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum karena melihat tingkahnya, dan Kyungsoo pun seketika ikut tersadar apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"oeh.. aku lupa membangunkan baekkie" dengan suara super gugupnya beranjak pergi ke kamar baekhyun.

"apa yang barusan kau lakukan Do Kyung Soo aish.." batin Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya baekhyun saat Kyungsoo membukannya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo dengan pemandangn yang ia sedang lihat saat ini.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" sambil berjerit

"oeh.. oeh.. wae ada apa? Ada kebakaran oeh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya karena masih mengantuk.

Kalian tau? Posisi baekhyun dan chanyeol adalah mereka saling berpelukan saat mereka tidur apa tidak terkejut Kyungsoo dengan posisi mereka itu?.

"eughh.. ada apa sihh?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara kantuk dan manjanya.

"aish.. Apa yang kalian lakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan emosi meledaknya.

"apa? Apa yang aku lakukan Kyunggie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"ya tuhan.. baekkie-ya hiks.. hiks.." sambil menangis seperti pelawak *para readers bisa membayangkannya, menangis main-main itu lohh..

"oeh.. Kyungiee~~" beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"oeh.. ada apa ini? Kyungsoo kau kenapa?" tanya namja yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Huft.. sudahlah aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu baekkie. Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja sarapannya bisa nanti" dengan wajah pasrahnya Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan lemasnya.

"weayo? Apa yang terjadi? Yaa baekhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

"yaa.. Kamjjong sudahlah susul Kyungsoo sana dia hanya shock melihat kami tidur berpelukan" spontan chanyeol memberitahu Kai.

Kai pun membulatkan matanya kehadapan Chanyeol yang masih berbentuk mengantuk.

"Mwo! Apa yang kata tadi?" ucap Kai.

"aish.. sudahlah keluar sana aku masih mengantuk! Manganggu saja"ujar Chanyeol yang masih rada-rada tidak sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Kai-ya~~ tolong jelaskan yaa.. ke Kyunggie atau kau hibur dia tolong sampikan maafku kepadanya" ucap baekhyun dengan suara lemasnya.

"ne.. ne.. arrasoe aku akan menyampikannya. Aku tak suka jika sahabat harus bertengkar sepeti ini" ujar Kai. "sudah tidur lagi saja dengan tiang listrik nanti dia mencarimu jika kau tidak ada didekapannya" sambil mengarah ke Chanyeol tertidur dengan tidak nyamanya.

"ne.. gomawo" ucap baekhyun dengan snyumnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-nga waeyo? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kai mengahampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berda di sofa dengan keadaan menundukan kepalanya.

"..." diam hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-nga ayolah mereka kan pacaran, yaa.. gak apa-apa dong kalau mereka tidur seperti itu"

Kyungsoo pun menganggkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan intens.

"yakk! Ini sudah kelewat batas, perempuan tidur dengan laki-laki disatu ranjang berpelukan lagi" oceh Kyungsoo dengan marahnya.

"iya.. iya.. aku ngerti tapi kan"

"tapi kan apa? Mereka pacaran? Apakah hubungan yang sebatas seperti itu boleh tidur dengan satu ranjang? Kalau begitu setiap pasangan kekasih boleh tidur satu ranjang dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh?" ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan marahnya.

Kai pun tertegun apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan benar juga apa yang dibicaraknnya dan apa yang dibicarakannya tadi? Melakukan hal yang senonoh? Batin Kai berkata.

"Kenapa kau bisa terpikir ke arah yang jauh Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai dengan bodohnya.

"huft.. bisa saja seperti itu? Tapi aku tidak tau Chanyeol itu orangnya seperti itu apa tidak?" ujar Kyungsoo dengn suara rendahnya.

"haha.. hah.. emm Chanyeol tidak seperti itu di-a dia bisa mengontrol dirinya hehe iya dia bisa mengontrolnya kok" ujar Kai meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"benarkan? Hah.. karena kau yang memang mengetahui bagaimana Chanyeol dari pada aku, aku sedikit lebih lega" sambil menghela nafas. "tunggu! Sebaikanya kita kerumahmu saja. Apa rumahmu tidak ingin dibereskan?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"oeh..? em.. iya kajja" sambil menarik tanganya Kyungsoo.

"tunggu dulu.. kau menyuruhku keluar dengan pakain seperti ini?".

"oeh..? emang kau mau pakai baju apa?" tanya Kai.

"aish.. kerumahku sebentar lah.. biarkan akui mandi dulu dan ganti baju dulu".

"emang rumahmu dimana? Jauh tidak?".

"em.. lumayan lah. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh asal kau bersabar" ucap kyungsoo dengan yakinnya.

"Ok ok baiklah.." jawaban Kai hanya pasrah.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan mengunakan baju yang ia pakai sebelum memakai pakain yang diberikan baekhyun semalam. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari rumah baekhyun sebelumnya Kyungsoo telah menulis sebuah surat untuk baekhyun segera saja Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah baekhyun menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh 'menurutnya'.

.

.

.

"yahh.. akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Kyungsoo

"aish.. kau bilang rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh, tapi ternyata jauh banget." Oceh Kai sambil duduk kecapean.

"kan sudah aku bilang, kalau bersabar pasti tidak tersa capek. Dan ternyata kau tidak sabaran Tuan Kai" dengn menekan nada di kata 'Tuan Kai'.

"aish.. kalau begitu buatkan aku minuman, aku lelah hausss.." dengan menunjukkan tenggorokannya.

"iya.. iya.. kalau mau minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"em.. yang dingin pastinya."

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam apertement milik Kyungsoo terlihat sangat rapi dan aroma yang sangat menenangkan seperti aroma terapi baunya sangat nyaman untuk dihirup. Kai pun duduk disofa dengan capeknya Kai pun melihat jam di dinding rumah Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 . Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur dan membuat segelas minuman untuk Kai yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"ini di-" a" oeh.. tertidur? Apa rumahku terlalu jauh yaa dari rumah baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya dengan polosnya. "hem.. sudahlah sepertinya dia kelelahan atau dia kurang tidur? Lebih aku mandi! Benar bukan?" sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa tenang menurutnya. Sebentar ia merebahkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu di kasurnya yang empuk, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"oehhhh... hari ini begitu lelah aku akan berendam dulu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan kamar Kyungsoo seketika mengeluarkan aroma terapi yang menyejukan untuk dihirup bagaimana tidak Kyungsoo menuangkan aroma terapi di bath . dan telihat seorang yeoja yang sedang asyiknya dengan busa dan air dihadapannya.

"aahh... haruskah aku berendam agak lama? Aku butuh ini" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memainkan busanya.

"tapi.. Kai akan bangun tidak yaa? Ahh sudahlah sepertinya dia tidur terlalu lelap. Lebih baik aku berendam dulu".

Kyungsoo yang sedang berendam pun lama kelamaan tertidur karena aroma yang yang sejuk itu. Jam di dinding kamar mandinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 */lama juga yaa Kyungsoo mandinya*/. Tetapi Kyungsoo belum bangun juga dan masih betah dengan tidurnya.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu tampak Matahari yang menyengat itu pun mengundurkan diri dari khalayak bumi dan merusut perlahan-lahan. Tampak seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya terbangun dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan nyawa yang sedang melayang dan masuk lewat ubun-ubunya.

"hah.. badanku segar sekali, sekarang jam berapa yaa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara senangnya.

"HAH! Jam 04.00 sore. Astaga aku terlalu lama berendam dan.. dan Kai! Kai sudah bangun atau belum Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa ketiduran aish.." beranjak dan membersihkan seluruh badanya menghidupakn shower dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju panjang dan bercelana pendek selutut, entah kenapa cuaca hari ini malah dari kemarin sangat panas jadi ia menggunakan celana pendek dan baju yang lumayan tipis.

TBC.

Hehe... gak elit bgt TBCnya yaa.. maaf dehh :D

Oh iya ada sedikit info nihh.. maaf nanti Wulan update chap" selanjutnya rada-rada lama. Soalnya ulan mau UN dan juga ini aja baru selesai UAS doain wulan yaa semoga wulan lulus :D dan juga bisa masuk SMK yang wulan tuju :D. Dan ada lagi wulan sudah nyiapin FF baru buat kaliaann.. yeee /tebarbenderaKAISOO/ nahh karena Wulan lebih nayaman nulis FF GS jadii wulan buat FF GS. Dan juga FF wulan yang sebelumnya yang YAOI ulan rada-rada bingung ngelanjutinyya miana .

Maaf gk bsa bales review kalian satu-satu bukannya wulan malas atau apa pun wulan lagi cepet-cepet.

Miana.. mianaguu. huft.. sudah yaa

Jangan lupa review :* love you guysss :D


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa...

Wulan comeback.. *ada yang kangen kah dengan wulan?* widihh pede bener lu lan . okelah seperti yang wulan bicara waktu itu. Sehabis UN ulan pasti lanjut kok dengan ff gaje wulan 'Do KyungSoo I LoveYou. Wulan mau curhatt... gilaakk! Susah bener soal-soalnya apalagi Matematika. Minta tolong banget kalo dengan pelajaran itu. Sumpah i very stupid in math . Tapi yaahh sudahlah wulan sedah berusaha semampu wulan hehe..

Oke gak usah banyak bacot lagi mari kita lanjutkaann

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please :D Love you guys :*

**_Sebelumnya_ :**

"HAH! Jam 04.00 sore. Astaga aku terlalu lama berendam dan.. dan Kai! Kai sudah bangun atau belum Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa ketiduran aish.." beranjak dan membersihkan seluruh badanya menghidupakn shower dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju panjang dan bercelana pendek selutut, entah kenapa cuaca hari ini malah dari kemarin sangat panas jadi ia menggunakan celana pendek dan baju yang lumayan tipis.

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan tergesah-gesahnya sampai-sampai ia lupa menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah karena acara berendamnya. Kyungsoo pun menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat Kai yang masih tertidur pulasnya yaa.. walaupun bentuk tidur sekarang dia pun tidak cantik.

"huft.. untung Kai belum bangun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan leganya.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Kai yang masih tertidur dan menguncang kecil badan Kai.

"Kai.. bangun ini sudah sore" dengan suara lembutnya

"ck.. Kai bangunlah ini sudah sore" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. "ya ampun ini orang, pakai cara apa sih biar ini orang bangun"

TING /anggap aja kalo ini ide yang muncul ya/

"em.. tapi kalau aku melakukannya. Dia akan bangun atau.. ihhh"

"bener gak yaa kalau aku ngelakuin ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya menuju telinga Kai, dan meniupkan disekitar telinganya. Seketika Kai mulai tak nyaman.

"Kai-yaa~~ bangunlah~~" Kyungsoo membisikkan ketelinga Kai dengan suara lembut dan menggoda.

"eugh.. " desah Kai.

"Ck.. kenapa belum bangun juga" decak Kyungsoo dengan kesalnya. "Lagi yaa? Aduhh"

Dengan geramnya Kyungsoo berdiri dan menaikkan baju tangan panjangnya seukkuran lengan.

"OK aku lakukan sekali lagi. Huft.. semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu"

Kyungsoo pun kembali terduduk disebelah Kai yang masih tertidur dan memulai rencananya.

"huuuu... Kai-yaa~~ bangunlahh"

"huuuu..."

"eugh.." desahan keluar darri bibir Kai yang mmulai tak nyaman

"Kai-yaa~~` bangunlahh.. INI SUDAH SOREE!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menjeritkan 'kalau ini sudah sore'.

"yakk! Aduhh telingaku." Ucap Kai yang langsung terbangun dan mengusap-ngusapkan telinganya yang habis dijeritkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"akhirnya bangun juga. Kajja kerumahmu, seharusnya kita sudah dirumahmu sedari tadi" berdiri dan melipatkan kedua tanganya didada.

"ya..~ tidak ada cara yang lebih halus lagi oeh?" tanya Kai dengan lemasnya.

"aku sudah melakukannya kok. Kau saja yang tidak bangun-bangun, akhirnya aku kesal dan menjeritkan saja ditelingamu em.. dari pada aku menguyurmu dengan air benar tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"aish.. tapi tunggu kau.. yang meniupkan ditelingaku tadi?"

"em.. benarkan aku sudah menggunakan cara yang halus. Kau saja bisa merasakannya."

"ahh.. kajja kita kerumahku" dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"emm.. sedari tadi aku sudah bicara seperti itu"

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berada dirumah Kai, saat sampai Kai langsung buru-buru masuk kekamarnya, entah apa yang dilakukanya.

"eh.. kenapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan melihat rumah Kai masih terlihat bersih dan tidak berantakan.

"aish.. kenapa aku lupa! Kan sedari kemarin dia tidak ada dirumah" sambil memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

"ya sudahlah.. aku memsakan makanan saja buatnya."

Saat menuju kedapur.

"Kyungsoo-yaa.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai

"eoh? Aku mau masak. Lihatlah rumahmu masih rapi dan bersih jadi aku masak saja" ucapnya dengan polos dan tersenyum senang

"aish.. kamarku berantakan tau!" ucap Kai dengan antusiasnya.

"ehh..? kau kan diluar sepanjang hari kemarin? Jadi kapan kau tidurnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

"hah..~ kyungsoo-nga jangan memperlihatkan wajah imutmu seperti itu aku mohon" batin Kai yang tak kuasa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu polosnya.

"ahh.. sudahlah kau lihat saja sendiri" ucap Kai sambil turun dari tangga dan menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

"benarkan, berantakan?" tanya Kai

"astaga Kai.. kau apakan kamarmu ini. Ini kamar atau gudang?" sambil mulutnya mengangga dan membulatkan matanya.

"kan sudah aku bilang kamarku berantakan. Kaunya yang tak percaya."

"hah.. ya sudah minggir aku mau membereskannya dulu. Ya ampun"

Mau tau kenapa kamarnya Kai bisa berantakan kayak gitu? Itu ulah dia sendiri sihh karena Kai ingin lama-lama bersama Kyungsoo.

_**Flashback**_

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk tergesah-gesah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Clek..

"aku harus segera memberantakan kamar ini. Biar Kyungsoo lama disini sekalian saja buat ia menginap malam ini disini, bukanya ini hampir mau malam? Hehe.." sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

Kai mulai mengacak sprei yang tadinya sangat rapi sekarang sudah berantakan bantal dan guling pun sudah berserakan kemana-mana.

Pakaian yang tadinya tertata rapi sekarang berada dilantai.

_**And flashback**_

"hah.. kamar ini sungguh luas. Capek" decak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membereskan kasurnya Kai memasukkan seprei dari ujung-keujung, entah kasur Kai yang kebesaran atau memang badan Kyungsoo yang terlallu mungil sehingga membuatnya mudah lelah.

Saat sedang membereskan kamarnya Kai. Ternyata si pemilik kamar sedari tadi melihat semua gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang menurutnya erotis itu. Erotis? Apa terlihat erotis? Atau pikiran Kai saja yang sedang em.. Pervert.

Kai hanya bisa melongo melihat semuanya. Dan tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main.

"Kai.. apa yang"

"hustt.. sebentar saja. Aku jadi merasa memeluk ibuku"

"tapi.."

"Kai-ya~ kau merindukan kedua orang tuamu eoh?" tnya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hatinya.

"eum.."

Kai yang masih enak dan nyaman memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Kai sangat menikmati dan ditambah dengan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat nyaman.

"eum.. Kai aku belum selesai membereskan kamarmu" dengan nada lembutnya.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi lebih lembut ke Kai padahal ia berbuat yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo. Apa karena ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kai saat ini _**'Kesepian dan memerlukan seorang orangtua'**_ .

"changkaman.. hemmm.. kau pakai aroma terapi apa? Wangimu sungguh menyejukkan" mencium punggung Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"eugh.. g-eli Kai" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan eratnya.

"kenapa tak menjawab eoh?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggodanya.

"Kai.. aku belum selesai membereskan kamarmu"

"hemm.. wangi" ucap Kai sambil kembali mencium Kyungsoo

"Kai-ya~~ geli.. yak!. Lepas aku mau membereskan ini dulu"

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" ucap Kai dengan senyum evilnya.

"iyaa.. iyaa.. tapi nanti aku mau membereskan kamarmu dulu"

"aku mau sekarang baby~~. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab aku akan terus menciumi tubuhmu yang wangi ini, bagaimana?" ancam Kai dengan senangnya.

"eugh.. Kai sumpah ini sangat geli"

Entah tenaga dari mana Kyungsoo bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai.

"OK aku beritahu. Tapi janji jangan melakukan seperti tadi" ancam Kyungsoo.

"aish.. ayolahh aku masih ingin menghirup aromamu." Ucap Kai dengan ekspresi wajah evilnya.

"kau bisa membelinya nanti. Dan kau pakai, jadi kau bisa menciumnya sepanjang harimu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah takutnya.

"ck.. ok cepat eoh membereskannya aku ingin segera tidur" ucap Kai dengan dinginya

"ne.."

.

.

.

"hah~ akhirnya selesai juga. Aa.. kalau lama-lama bungkuk terus. Bisa jadi nenek bungkuk!"

Clek..

"sudah selesai?" tanya Kai.

"eoh.. ne sudah"

"kalau begitu keluarlah aku mau tidur"

"eoh.. kau tak mau makan dulu?"

"tidak"

"weayo? Biasanya kau menyuruhku membuatkan makanan untukmu."

"..."

"Kai.."

"..."

"Kai.."

"sudahlah.. aku mau tidur" ucapnya dingin

"eoh? Ne.." dengan nada terkejutnya

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Kai dan menutupnya kembali.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai yang bersikap dingin seperti itu merasa bingung. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuju kedapur dan memasak sesuatu jikalau Kai ingin makan. Setelah selasai Kyungsoo melihat melihat jam didinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 *_Ngapain aja dirumah Kai, Kurang lama Kyunggie* Plakk_

"woah.. sudah malam. Apa aku harus pulang?" batin Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Kyungsoo menulis pesan dan meninggalkannya di atas meja makan.

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

sedari tadi Kai yang berada dikamar hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas, sampai-sampai selimut meliliti tubuhnya.

"Aish.. apa aku terlalu kelewatan? Apa aku seharusnya mendiami dan dingin ke Kyungsoo? Ahh.. aku pusing" sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"ss.. apa sebaikanya aku tak harus begini?. Baiklah aku akan meminta maaf padanya" ucap Kai langsung beranjak dari tidurnya. Sangking semangatnya ia lupa bahwa selimut mengulung-gulung dibadannya. Alhasil Kai harus berusaha melepaskan selimut itu.

"hah..akhirnya lepas juga"

Clek..

Kai menuruni anak tangga dan melihat sekitar rumahnya.

"mengapa sepi sekali?"

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.." panggil Kai.

Kai mencari Kyungsoo kedapur dan tidak ada, kamana dia? Saat ingin mencari ditempat lain Kai melihat ada surat pesan yang ditaruh diatas meja. Dan ternyata itu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_**To : Kai**_

_**From : KyungSoo**_

_**Kai-yaa.. miana apa aku membuatmu marah? Apa karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang aroma terapi itu? Em.. bagaimana kalau besok aku mengantarkanmu ketempat aku membeli aroma terapi yang sering aku pakai. Aku yang traktir :D **_

_**Aku pulang kerumah ne.. oh iya aku sudah siapkan makanan di panci. Jadi jika kau lapar kau bisa menghangatkannya. Maaf tidak berpamitan atau memanggilmu dulu, aku pikir kau pasti tidur jadi aku tak berpamitan denganmu.**_

"aishh.. apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jong In" sambil mengacak rambutnya

"aku harus menyusulnya. Perasaanku tidak enak nanti terjadi sesuatu" ucap Kai dengan wajah cemasnya.

Kai pun keruang tengah dan mengambil hoodienya setelah itu ia mengunci rumahnya, Kai berlari lari mencari Kyungsoo kemana-mana. Kai semakin khawatir karena lampu jalan ternyata mati.

"ya tuhan dimana kau Kyungsoo?!"

Kai mendengar seperti ada yang berjerit minta tolong tetapi Kai tak tau arah suara tersebut dari mana?

"TOLONG.. TOLONG.."

"sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" . "KYUNGSOO!"

Kai berlari mencari arah suara itu dan menemukannya Kyungsoo yang sedang dipaksa oleh Ahjusshi mabuk.

"akhh... yaakk! Ahjusshii.. tolongg.." jerit Kyungsoo

"hei.. manis tak usah berjerit tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritanmu in sudah malam" ucap ahjusshi itu dengan gaya mabuknya

"aish.. yakk! Lepaskan ahjusshi gilaa" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara agak bergetar karena ketakutan

Brugh..

"yakk! Lepaskan 'yeojaku' dari tangan kotormu itu ahjusshi" ucap Kai yang habis menonjok tepat dirahang sang ahjusshi.

"argh.. apa yang kau lakukan oeh. Dasar anak muda tenggik. Berani sekali mengangguku" ucap ahjusshi itu.

Brugh.. brughh..

"rasakan itu" ucap Kai dengan bangganya yang telah menghabisi ahjusshi tersebut.

Kai mengahadap kebelakang dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menangis, bergetar, dan dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo-yaa.. gwenchana?" tanya Kai dengan cemasnya

"Kai.." dengan suara gemetar

"eum.. ini aku. Gwenchana?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan menangis dengan kuatnya.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. a-ku aku takut Kai hiks.."

Sedari tadi Kai hanya bisa membeku. Karena Kyungsoo memeluknya secara tiba-tiba #orang ketakutan gimana sihh Kai -_-#

Mendengar Kyungsoo menangis Kai tersadar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bergetar kerena kedinginan.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. kau dingin oeh?" tanya Kai masih dengan wajah khawatirnya

"hiks.. hiks.."

"ini kau pakai jaketku dulu. Terus kita pulang kerumahku dulu. Arrasoe"

Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan tempat dimana Kyungsoo diganggu oleh Ahjusshi pemabuk itu.

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

Kai dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berada dirumah Kai. Kai menempatkan Kyungsoo disofa dan segera menuju kedapur mencoba membuat minuman hangat.

"ini minumlah hangatkan dulu badanmu"

"..." sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. gwenchana?" tanya Kai yang tampak mulia panik.

"hiks.. hiks.. aku takut"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dengan eratnya.

"tenang.. ada aku disini. Ini sudah dirumahku kau sudah aman sekarang" ujar Kai dengan nada lembutnya.

"ne.. gomawo Kai-yaa"

Sekarang Kyungsoo agak lumayan tenang dan tanpa sadar ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur didekapan Kai. Apa kerena memang kedinginan? Atau memang Kyungsoo lelah. Dan ingat Kyungsoo hanya memakai baju panjang yang agak tipis dan celana pendek selutu mengingat cuaca tadi siang yang sangat panas parahnya.

"eoh.. dia tertidur?" ujar Kai.

"aigoo.. kenapa kalau dia tertidur menambah volume cantiknya oeh? Sss.. kulitnya~~ matanya~~ hidungnya~~ bibirnya~~ huemm.. aroma tubuhnya tidak hilang padahal ia sudah bekerja dan pasti mengeluarkan keringat huft.. lihatlah aigoo.. kau ini Kim Jong In mulai lagi bersabarlah jadi namja yang baik bagaimana?apa susahnya huft.." bergumam sendiri seperti orang bodoh #eleh.. Kai mahh gak tahanan bgt orngnya#plakk#dijambakKai#Lewat..

"baiklah.. sebaiknya kau tidur dikamarku saja" ujar Kai sambil menganggkat Kyungsoo ala Bridal.

Kai menidurkan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan ke Kasur besarnya yang empuk itu, Kai pandangi lagi wajah imut manis Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibirnya yang tebal nan sesual itu. Kai masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat ketakutan tadi. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah telah membuat yeoja yang mulai membuat Kai terbuai karenanya.

Kai berkutat didalam hatinya ia tidak ingin membuat yoeja yang ia 'sayangi' dan 'cintai' ini menangis, dan bahkan ketakutan. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah lagi!

Kai mnedekatkan wajhnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium dahinya dengan rasa hangatnya. Dan ia pandangi lagi sekali lagi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tenang tertidurnya.

Kai pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, ia melihat makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo dan ia hangtkan lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup Kai memakan makanan buatan Kyungsoo dan rasanya pun membuat ia tenang memakan makanan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa? Apa karena Kyungsoo memasaknya dengan rasa cinta sehingga membuat makanan itu menjadi terasa enak yang sungguh luar biasa.

Setelah selesai Kai langsung keruang tengah dan tidur disofa. Tanpa menggunakan selimut ataupun penutup semacamnya entahlah ia lupa atau sekedar malas mengambilnya di kamar?.

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

Cuaca hari ini dikota Seoul benar-benar cerah udara segar tidak dingin tidak pun panas. Tidak seperti cuaca dihari-hari kemarin membuat banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga saja. Sinar matahari yang bagus untuk kulit itu menerobos disela-sela gorden rumah Kai yang masih tertutup rapat. Yahh.. walaupun sinar matahari itu pun bisa sepuasnya menerobos dijendala rumah Kai ia tak bangun sebelum ia dibangunkan dengan air seember.

Dan lain laginya lagi dengan yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Saat sinar matahari mulai menyinari didaerah kamar tersebut ternyata yeoja tersebut sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan melihat keadaannya sudah diselimuti dan sudah berada dikamar dan tidur di kasur yang super besar dan empuknya secuil kejadian yang ia ingat dan

"KAI" bicaranya dengan terkejut.

Kyungsoo pun segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari mencari Kai. Dan Kyungsoo melihat Kai masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak sekaligus bersalah ia telah merepotkan anak majikannya yang telah menolongnya dari ahjusshi gila itu dan sekarang Kyungsoo tidur dikamar majikannya sedangkan majikannya sendiri tidur di sofa.

"God! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunggie?" tanya dengan mimik muka sedihnya.

"aku harus membuat makanan yang paling enak"

Sesaat Kyungsoo langsung buru-buru ke dapur dan langsung mengambil wajan, mengambil bebrapa bahan yang dia ingin buat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan buat makanan yang lebih enak dari spagettie. Dan betul ia akan membuat Kimchi, Jjampong, dan satu lagi Samgyetang.

Kyungsoo harus segera bergegas walau terbilang buru-buru tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan tentang rasa. Sesekali ia melihat Kai yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, padahal ia memasak lumayan berisik apa karna jaraknya? Perasaan jarak dari ruang tamu dan dapur tidak terlalu jauh? Mungkin Kai kelelahan karena semalam Kyungsoo semakin bersalah itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

* * *

oDKSILYo

* * *

Masakan Kyungsoo telah tertata rapi dimeja makan. Aromanya menggugah selera seharusnya Kyungsoo bekerja menjadi chef saja bukan menjadi Maid. Haruskah Kyungsoo membangunkan Kai yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya?

"apa aku harus membangunkannya? Sepertinya harus nanti dingin lagi kalau menunggu dia sampai bangun sendiri?"

Kyungsoo membuka celemek biru langitnya dan menaruhnya dibangku Kyungsoo langsung menuju ruang tamu dan membangunkan Kai.

"ehem.. Kai-ya irroena. Kai-yaa.." panggilnya dengan lembut. "aahh.. aku tahu!" seru Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke dapur dan mengambil mangkkuk kecil dan mengisikan mangkuk itu dengan Samgyetang terlihat uap pananya yang menggebu-gebu dihirup aromanya

"eemm.. aku rasa ini akan berhasil"sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo kembali lagi keruang tengah dan berjongkok didepan Kai didekatkannya mangkuk itu kearah Kai. Telihat Kai mulai mencium aroma dari masakan itu mengendus-ngendus aromanya sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai terkikik melihat tingkah laku Kai seperti itu. Kyungsoo mulai menjauhkan mangkuk itu dnegan perlahan seketika Kai mengikuti mangkuk itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan *itu laper atau apa yaa? Kamjjong.. kamjjong rakus kamu* #ditabok Kai

Kyungsoo mulai mengarahkan Kai ke arah ruang makan dan berhenti didepan meja makan. Kyungsoo mengambil air dan mencipratkan air itu kemuka Kai. Kai mulai tak nyaman dan sedikit membuka kan matanya lebih buka dan terbuka lebar tapi pandanganya masih kabur.

Dibenak Kai saat ini ia melihat bidadari yang sedang tersenyum hangat dan manis didepannya seulas senyuman terukir dibibir Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai terseyum malah terlihat aneh buat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat dirinya dari bawah sampai atas jikalau Kai tersenyum seperti karena ada yang salah dari dirinya. Dan dirasa Kyungsoo tidak ada yang salah? Jadi kenapa Kai tersenyum seperti itu. Dan menurut Kyungsoo pun Kai tersenyum seperti itu sangat tampan. Sedikit semburan merah keluar dari pipinya yang lucu kerena meliaht senyum Kai yang mulai semakin melebar.

"eh.. Kai-yaa kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembutnya

"eh.. iya eoh anni aku habis melihat bidadari tadi" sambil masih mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"tapi tunggu kenapa aku ada didapur? Bukannya aku disofa tadi?"

"eh.. hehe aku yang mangantarmu kesini"

"oeh.. bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan bodoh

"dengan ini." Sambil menunjukkan semua makanan yang ada dimeja makan.

"wwoaahhh... deabak! Apa ini? Aigoo.. makanan enak semua ini" sambil membentuk mulutnya 'o'

"kau semua yang membuatnya Kyungsoo?" sambil membuka kursi dari mejanya dan langsung duduk memandang semua makanan didepannya.

"haha.. Kai jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan" ujar Kyungsoo yang terkikik melihat Kai seperti anak kecil

"aah.. kau ini. Tapi memang ini deabak! Aku sudah lama tak makan makanan korea yang seperti ini. Terakhir aku makan makanan seperti ini sebelum aku pergi ke Amrik dan semua itu masakan eomma dan rasanya sangat deabak!" ujarnya

"Eh.. aku seperti orang curhat yaa?" . "OK baikalah aku akan segera memakan ini semua sampai habis" ujar Kai sambil mengosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kai seperti itu sedikit demi sedikit senyum itu pudar melihat Kai menceritakan ibunya. Kyungsoo merasa sedih melihat Kai. Makanan yang seharusnya dibuatkan oleh ibunya, kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya harus ia hilangkan karena kedua orang tua Kai yang bekerja diluar negeri setiap bulannya. Dan sekarang Kai telah pulang dari Amrik pun orangtuanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Tapi sepertinya Kai masih kuat. Kai masih memiliki teman yangs setia yaitu Chanyeol. Namjachingu Baekhyun

"YA AMPUN! Bagaimana dengan baekkie? Aish.." setelah mengatakan Chanyeol Kyungsoo mengingat Baekhyun sahabatnya yang ia tinggal sedari kemarin dirumah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"uhuk.. uhuk.." Kai tiba-tiba tersedak.

"eoh.. Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo langsung panik dan mengambil segelas air. "ini"

"maafkan aku. Aku mengangetkanmu yaa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"uhukk.. uhukk.. an-ni.. uhuk.." . "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"aahh.. aku teringat Baekhyun dirumahnya"

"aigoo.. aku pikir kenapa. Kan ada namjachingunya yang tiang listrik itu. Jadi tenang lahh" sambil memulai pekerjaannya tadi 'Makan makanan yanga da didepannya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa.. kenyangg!" jerit Kai

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bertopang dagu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Kai seperti anak kecil. Makanan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo seketika habis dengan bersihnya. Sampai-sampai Kai menambah porsi nasinya. *dasar Kamjjong rakus#ditampar Kai #Kaburr

"eoh.. kau tak makan Kyungsoo. Mian aku mengabiskan semua makananya. Habisnya semuanya enak dan aku sangat merindukan makanan ini"

"aahh.. gwenchana. Aku memang berniat memasakan semua ini untuk mu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

'_Oh Tuhan! Dia memulai lagi.. bisakah dia jangan mengeluarkannya dulu' _batin Kai.

"emm.. Kai-yaa" Kyungsoo memeccahkan keheningan dan lamunanya. "apa aku membuat kau marah kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hatinya.

"eoh..."

Kai terdiam sejenak dan mulai mencerna apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kai memikirkan hal yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang di dalam otaknya.

"ehem.. ne aku marah padamu" bicara Kai dengan gaya coolnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk mendengar kata Kai memang marah padanya. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat seperti bercanda, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihat hal itu.

Kai semakin senang melihat Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kai pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau.. ingin dimaafkan atau tidak?" tanya Kai dengan senyum jahilnya.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai.

"ne.. aku ingin minta maaf" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah super imutnya.

"aahh.. kalau kau ingin dimaafkan. Turuti semua yang aku inginkan, bagaimana? Tidak usah banyak-banyak aku hanya ingin kau menuruti 3 permintaanku" jelas Kai.

"ne.." dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"tidak mau? Ok ya sudah terserah kau saja"

"anni.. oke aku turuti ketiga permintaanmu itu"

"hehe bagus. Dan ohh... bukanya kau berkata akan meneraktirku membeli aroma terapi eoh?" tanya Kai dengan tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan senyum seksinya.

"nde.. kap-" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dan berpikir '_ohh tuhan.. surat ituhuft. Ya sudah aku pasrah saja'_ batin kyungsoo

"Kau sudah memngingatnya Kyunggieee?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggodanya.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam dan meratapi nasibnya.

* * *

TBC

Huuuaaa... gk elit bener yaakk tbcnya hehe maafkan wulan. Tpi wulan buat rada panjangan di Chap ini. Semoga enak yaa bacanya dan puas hehe :D

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Guest, Siapa aja bole, Baby Kyungie, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Xihun, Riyoung Kim, aiiu d'freaky, chocoDOnutsKRISpy, tania 3424, Dea Mulyawan, SooBaby1213, Brigita Bukan Brigittiw, Kkamcrong, Septaaa.**_

_**oke akhir kata review guysss :D :***_


End file.
